


estrellas

by everdeenwayland



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everdeenwayland/pseuds/everdeenwayland
Summary: adfdafad





	1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Año 3833 después de la explosión.

Evna conducía como si alguien nos persiguiera, como si estuviéramos haciendo algo ilegal. En cierta manera sí que lo estábamos haciendo. Se suponía que yo debería haberla detenido en el justo momento en el que la conocí. Debería haberla metido entre rejas por todos y cada uno de sus crímenes. Todo el tiempo que había pasado con ella después de aquel momento solo era tiempo en negativo, segundos que pasaban con una fecha de caducidad. Pero, por ella sería capaz de perder todo lo que tenía solo por poder besarla.

El transporte se movía a toda velocidad, derrapando en las curvas, mi pelo ondeando al viento. El cristal delantero paraba la mayoría del aire, pero aún así, el que entraba por el techo descubierto era más que suficiente para que mis mechones bailaran. Apoyando el codo sobre la puerta, saqué los dedos, sintiendo la resistencia del viento. Sonreí casi sin darme cuenta, hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan viva.

Volví mi cara para mirarla, una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Su pelo se arremolinaba alrededor de su cara, los mechones acariciándole las mejillas. Quería hundir mis manos en su pelo, acariciándolo, saboreando con las manos la suavidad de este. Quería contar todas y cada una de las pecas de su mejillas con mis labios. Quería verla sonreír al mirarme, como todas esas veces en las que su coraza se caía, y en sus ojos podía ver que en el fondo no era más que una chica que se sentía perdida. Justamente igual que yo.

Evna se volvió hacia mí, levantando una ceja, extrañada al sentir mi mirada sobre ella. Solía disimular un poco más cada vez que la miraba, pero en aquel momento me sentía tan feliz de estar viva, que todo me daba igual. Además, alguien como ella, se merecía todas las miradas que pudiera atraer.

─ ¿Qué te pasa? ─ Me preguntó, volviendo a mirar a la carretera.

─ ¿A mí? Nada, simplemente estoy contenta. ─ Le respondí, volviendo a mirar por la ventana, la luz de los soles acariciándome la piel.

Evna soltó una carcajada.

─ Pues si estás contenta, verás ahora. ─ Me dijo, dirigiéndome una sonrisa divertida, antes de volver a mirar a la carretera.

Pisó el acelerador a fondo, cogiéndome por sorpresa. Solté una exclamación ahogada y ella metía las marchas, una tras otra, con la destreza propia de alguien que lleva años conduciendo. La vi sonreír como loca, quitándose los mechones de la frente para ver bien. Levanté las manos, sintiendo de nuevo el viento entre mis dedos.

De alguna forma, aquel momento se sentía como el momento más real de toda mi vida. Como si todo lo que hubiera vivido solo hubiese servido para llevarme a ese momento, a esa situación, conduciendo al atardecer con Evna.

Evna, la única persona de todo el universo de la que estaba enamorada. Y la única que jamás podría tener. 


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

El día que nací, una lluvia de estrellas inundó el cielo nocturno en todo su esplendor. Mi madre siempre me contaba cómo, en el justo momento en el que me sostenía en los brazos, miró hacia la ventana y vio maravillada como una a una las estrellas parecían caer del cielo, iluminándolo todo, haciendo palidecer a las luces sin vida de la ciudad. Siempre que relataba esa historia se paraba para añadir que fue justo en ese instante en el que supo que yo estaría destinada a hacer grandes cosas. Cada vez que ocurría algo de eso, yo rodaba los ojos soltando un suspiro exasperado. Mi madre solía reírse de mis caras, sobre todo cuando era más pequeña, sabiendo lo mucho que me enfadaba escuchar la misma historia una y otra vez. A pesar de saberlo, nunca dejaba de contarla, especialmente cuando había gente delante que pudiese oírla.

Cuando apenas tenía 2 años, mi madre me regaló un móvil de cuna que tenía los planetas y unas cuantas estrellas. Ella siempre me contaba que me podía pasar las horas mirando como se movían los planetas, totalmente hipnotizada con su movimiento. Una de las fotos que teníamos en la entrada era justamente de eso, de uno de los momentos en los que había alzado la mano para intentar coger la Luna. Mi madre, que estaba a mi lado en ese momento, estaba mirándome con una sonrisa cálida. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero esa era una de mis fotos favoritas.

Cuando fui lo suficientemente grande como para poder dormir en una cama, no dejé de llorar hasta que no me pusieron estrellas en el techo, de esas que brillan en la oscuridad, porque me había quedado a dormir en casa de una amiga y las había visto. Y, como yo no podía ser menos que mi amiga, mi madre me compró unas cuantas que puse en las paredes de mi cuarto. Por las noches, antes de dormir, siempre las acariciaba, y le pedía a mi padre que me contase historias sobre el espacio y las estrellas. Ante aquel espectáculo, mi madre decidió llenar mi habitación de constelaciones, y, en cuanto aprendí a hablar, nos tumbábamos las dos en mi cama a decir los nombres de cada una de ellas. Todavía recuerdo aquellos momentos con la nostalgia propia de la niñez.

No fue de extrañar, que, en cuanto cumplí los cinco años, me regalaron un telescopio. Solo podía usarlo durante los fines de semana, cuando mi madre estuviese conmigo y pudiéramos ir en coche hasta la mitad de la nada, donde había oscuridad suficiente como para poder mirar el cielo. En cuanto pude mirar las estrellas de verdad, aquellas estrellas de plástico que estaban en las paredes de mi cuarto me parecieron una burda imitación. El cielo nocturno era mucho más grande que las paredes de mi cuarto. Y sus posibilidades, infinitas.

En mi sexto cumpleaños, recibí un libro sobre el espacio, donde hablaba con todo lujo de detalles sobre lo que había más allá de nuestra atmósfera, más allá de nuestra galaxia. Sobre todos los posibles planetas que quedaban por descubrir, y sobre como trabajaban los astronautas en el espacio exterior. En aquel entonces me dedicaba a leerlo como si de la biblia se tratase, usándolo hasta tal punto que al cabo de unos años se rompiese del uso. Pero daba igual que se hubiera roto, me sabía de memoria cada foto y cada palabra de aquel libro, podría haberlo reescrito si hubiese escrito.

En aquel entonces, mi padre no podía estar mucho en casa, su trabajo le requería mucho más tiempo del que compartía con nosotras. Mi padre trabajaba en el centro nacional del espacio, era astronauta, aunque la mayoría de las veces simplemente revisaba las reparaciones que había que hacer en los distintos cohetes. Nunca le gustó mucho eso de explorar. Muchas veces bromeábamos con que toda mi pasión por el espacio venía de él. Pero yo sabía que mi padre no compartía mi estúpida obsesión con el espacio. Para él no era más que su trabajo, para mí lo era todo. Incluso cuando era tan pequeña como para ser consciente de nada, mi amor por lo que había más allá de nuestro planeta era algo difícil de ocultar.

Cuando tenía ocho años celebré un cumpleaños con temática espacial y mi padre me dio la sorpresa de llegar en el último momento, después de pasarse casi cuatro meses en la estación espacial arreglando uno de los últimos cohetes que había llegado hasta allí. Obviamente, todos los que estaban allí lo sabían menos yo, que lloré al verle. Me había traído un regalo del espacio, un trozo de estrella me dijo. Realmente era un cristal de un meteorito, pero en ese momento lo significó todo para mí. Mi padre me puso el traje de astronauta que mi madre me había regalado y nos hicimos los dos una foto, él con su traje y yo con el mío. Aquella sería la última foto que tendría con mi padre. Meses más tarde, desapareció en el espacio junto con toda su tripulación, y nunca más supimos de él.

Mi madre, pretendía que todo estaba bien, como si simplemente mi padre se hubiera ido a otra misión de las suyas, pero yo la escuchaba llorar todas las noches, y nunca más volvió a mi cuarto a recitar las constelaciones de memoria conmigo. Siempre supuse que mirar a las estrellas, le recordaba lo que había perdido y que jamás recuperaría.

Durante unos meses, yo también odié el espacio. Lo odié con todas mis fuerzas. Era incapaz de usar mi telescopio, e incluso un día intenté quitar las estrellas que iluminaban mi cuarto, pero rompí a llorar antes de conseguirlo. Era incapaz de entender como una de las cosas que más me llenaba me había arrebato a mi padre. La pena era desgarradora. Recuerdo como unos meses más tarde, empecé a odiar a mi padre. A odiarle por habernos abandonado. Por haberme hecho que me ilusionara pensando en las posibilidades que había más allá de nuestro sistema solar. Aunque sabía que eso no era más que otra forma de lidiar con el dolor que sentía, realmente no odiaba a mi padre.

Poco a poco nos fuimos recuperando, pero yo nunca volví a ser la misma. Apenas un año más tarde de todo aquello, mi madre tuvo que venir al colegio a recogerme de una pelea que había tenido. Tenía diez años y estaba cubierta de cardenales por todo el cuerpo porque un niño del colegio había insinuado que la única razón por la que sacaba notas decentes era porque les daba pena a los profesores. Mi madre, en vez de reñirme, me llevó a comer helado y luego fuimos a casa a recoger el telescopio. Me llevó al claro perdido en mitad de la nada al que solíamos ir y lo montó todo sin decirme una sola palabra. Cogió el telescopio para apuntar bien donde quería que viera y se separó, indicándome con una mano que me acercara. Yo me acerqué y miré, todo lo que podía ver era un montón de estrellas y algún que otro planeta. Ninguno de ellos era desconocido para mí, que llevaba años estudiando el cielo. Fue entonces cuando me dijo que mi padre no hubiera querido que abandonase mis sueños por él. Que las estrellas habían sido creadas para ser vistas por mí. En aquel instante, rompí a llorar, pero sabiendo que eventualmente estaría bien.

Cuando acabé el curso allí, nos mudamos de aquella ciudad, de aquella casa enorme que tanto nos recordaba a la vida que habíamos tenido, y empecé en un nuevo colegio. Un sitio nuevo donde nadie pensara que la única razón por la que yo tenía validez era porque daba pena. Un sitio en el que encontré mi lugar en el mundo. Durante aquellos años, los que precedían a la adolescencia, fue feliz de nuevo, o todo lo feliz que podía ser dadas las circunstancias. Salía con mis amigos. Estudiaba mucho, y, sobre todo, cada noche estudiaba el cielo nocturno.

Fue cuando decidí que quería ser astronauta, investigar el espacio, y así, poder llegar a ver las estrellas más de cerca. Tener recuerdos propios, que no me recordasen a todo lo que había perdido hasta aquel entonces. Por supuesto, todo ello no se lo dije a mi madre. Hasta que no llegara el momento, no quería decirle ni una sola palabra, no quería llenarla de preocupaciones innecesarias.

A los doce años, me apunté en secreto a un programa del centro nacional del espacio, pasar un fin de semana en las instalaciones, y, tras decirle a mi madre que iría a pasar un fin de semana con una amiga, emprendí mi viaje. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que decírselo, pero no quería, no todavía. Me daba miedo su reacción, que su decepción se viera reflejada en sus ojos, y que se inventase una excusa para que yo no pudiera ir, para que no sufriera el mismo destino que había sufrido mi padre. Así que falsifiqué su firma, diciendo que me autorizaba a ir, y fui.

Fue uno de los mejores fines de semana de mi vida. No solo pasé tres días en las instalaciones conociendo a todos aquellos cuyo fin era conseguir explorar el espacio, si no que conocía a gente cuya motivación era la misma que la mía. A pesar de ser un programa infantil/juvenil, yo era la más pequeña de todos los que estaban allí, el más cercano a mí teniendo un año y medio más que yo. Allí nos dijeron que todos los que quisiéramos, y fuésemos lo suficientemente capaces, podríamos empezar a estudiar allí, una vez que acabáramos la educación obligatoria. Obviamente, los requisitos para entrar eran bastante altos, pero yo estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para entrar.

Cuando volví a mi casa después de aquella aventura, me prometí firmemente que haría todo lo posible para entrar allí, y, después de un año de duro trabajo, entré. Un año antes de lo que solía hacer la mayoría, pero, por lo visto, mi examen junto con mis pruebas físicas me había situado tan alto en el ranking de los que se habían presentado, que decidieron hacer una excepción conmigo. Decírselo a mi madre no fue fácil, pero la adrenalina de presentarme a un examen tan importante me ayudó a dar el paso final. Y, contrario a todo lo que pensaba, se alegró de saber que iba a continuar con mi sueño.

Y ahí estaba yo, un año después de aquel fin de semana, entrando con mis maletas en el dormitorio para chicas de la base de entrenamiento. Veía a todos los estudiantes, tanto nuevos como viejos, llegando del verano, y me sentía un poco fuera de lugar. Principalmente, era el hecho de sentirme que era mucho más pequeña que el resto. A pesar de tener ya doce años, no había dado el estirón todavía, y mi cuerpo seguía siendo el de una niña. Bajita para mi edad y demasiado delgada. A todo eso, se le sumaba el hueco que había entre mis paletas y las pecas que me cubrían toda la cara, que me daban la apariencia de tener aún menos edad de la que ya aparentaba. Pero, me armé de valor, y tratando de desterrar todas esas dudas, me dirigí hacia mi futuro cuarto.

Mi compañera de cuarto, Marina, dejaría la academia en el primer semestre, argumentando que no era para nada lo que esperaba, y se fue, dejándome sola en aquel enorme cuarto. No fue la única que se fue en el primer año, la enseñanza era demasiado dura y demasiado teórica, cuando muchos lo único que buscaban era montarse a los mandos del primer cohete y salir de la tierra a toda velocidad. El primer año transcurrió rápidamente, y en cuanto pude darme cuenta, estaba montada en el coche de mi madre, diciéndole adiós a mis amigos, y prometiendo que les escribiría todos los días durante el verano.

Durante el segundo año, compartí habitación con Alicia, una chica que buscaba ser ingeniería en las misiones espaciales, la segunda al mando. Era el tipo de chica que yo siempre había soñado con ser. Alta, con largo pelo liso que solía llevar casi siempre recogido en una cola que caía como una cascada dorada por su espalda. Tenía varios lunares en la cara, que no hacían si no aumentar su atractivo. Además, su personalidad era brillante y cálida, el tipo de persona que puede hacer que un día gris se convierta en el mejor día de tu semana. En seguida encajamos la una con la otra, y rápidamente se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, a pesar de que me sacara un año.  Gracias a ella, conocí a mucha más gente que, a pesar de estar en mi curso, apenas había hablado con ellos, ya que no compartíamos apenas clases. Así fue como conocí a Leandro.

Curiosamente, el día que nos presentamos, no fue el día que le vi por primera vez, no. Él fue uno de los chicos que estuvo en el programa conmigo, y uno de los muchos que hizo el examen de admisión conmigo. No sería hasta meses más tardes que me confesaría que llevaba desde el primer día de clase queriendo hablarme, porque, según él, yo era una leyenda en la base. Yo le confesaría, años más tarde, que había sido mi amor platónico desde el día que le vi en aquel examen.

Cuando le conté a Alicia lo que me había dicho Leandro, soltó una carcajada, sorprendiéndose de que yo no lo supiera. No solo habían hecho una excepción en las normas para que yo entrara, si no que además era una de las pilotos más prometedoras de la base, y motivo por el cual la gente me admiraba y me envidiaba a partes iguales. Yo era consciente de que era la mejor de mi clase, pero no del hecho de que la gente hablara de eso. En aquel momento no le eché mucha cuenta, usando aquellas declaraciones para inflar mi ego simplemente, pero años más tarde sería algo que recordaría con rabia.

Durante aquel segundo año, Leandro y yo nos fuimos haciendo más amigos, hasta llegar a un punto en el que seríamos prácticamente inseparables. Alicia solía bromear con que éramos pareja a los ojos de todos menos a los nuestros. Cada vez que decía eso, yo soltaba una carcajada, diciendo que él jamás me vería de esa manera. Era imposible negar que yo estaba totalmente pillada por él, y nadie me lo reprocharía. Era un chico encantador, el tipo de persona del que todo el mundo quería ser amigo. Además, era increíblemente guapo. Era moreno, tanto de piel como de pelo, que caía de forma desordenada por su frente, con ojos claros y una sonrisa brillante. Mi yo de catorce años soñaba todas las noches con que esa amistad que compartíamos se convirtiera en algo más, aunque eso no se lo dije ni siquiera a Alicia. Había una vulnerabilidad en compartir lo que sentía que no me gustaba.

Aquel verano, Leandro vino a visitarme mientras estaba en mi casa, y le llevé a todos los sitios que yo adoraba. Mi madre estaba encantada con él, quien no lo estaría, y en cuanto se fue le dijo que podría volver cuando quisiera. A él se le iluminó la cara, sus ojos azules brillando con ilusión y prometió que se pasaría alguna vez más por casa. Yo casi brillaba de alegría al escucharle decir eso.

El día de mi cumpleaños, Alicia vino a verme, trayendo consigo una enorme tarta en forma de cohete. Ese día hicimos un maratón de su saga favorita de películas, una sobre una serie de guerras en el espacio, bastante antigua, pero que disfruté igualmente. Mi madre nos sonrió desde la puerta cuando nos vio viendo las películas en el salón. Nos contó que habían sido las pelis de su infancia, recordando como había habido tanta gente que se había quejado por la tercera parte de la saga cuando salió.

Antes de empezar el tercer curso, y el penúltimo, Alicia y yo echamos la solicitud para volver a compartir cuarto, consiguiéndola, y así empezamos el segundo año juntas. El tercer curso era uno de los más duros. Era cuando se empezaba toda la parte teórico-práctica, donde había que compaginar las duras clases teóricas con el trabajo práctico en los simuladores y talleres. Durante aquel curso, yo me podía pasar 6 horas diarias en el simulador, tratando de superarme en cada prueba que hacía hasta que llegó un momento en el que me quedé sin simulaciones en las que no tuviera la puntuación máxima. Fue en ese momento en el que Alicia también me dijo que tenía que parar. No fue hasta que descansé unos días que no me di cuenta de lo cansada que estaba. Llevaba tres meses en los que lo único que hacía era ir a clase, comer, hacer simulaciones y dormir. Así una y otra vez, todos los días. Y los días en los que no había clase, me pasaba 12 horas metida en el simulador.

Había perdido peso y se me caía el pelo con frecuencia. En mitad de una clase me desmayé y en la enfermería de la base me dijeron muy seriamente que tendría que volverme a mi casa una semana. Para mi yo de aquel entones, aquello era lo peor que me podían haber dicho, sintiéndome como si me estuvieran echando de allí, cuando no era algo más lejos de la realidad. Mi obsesión con salir de la tierra me estaba consumiendo. Así que hice mis maletas y me fui a casa. En cuanto me vio mi madre, casi se echó a llorar, y me obligó a hacer cualquier cosa que no estuviera relacionada con la escuela durante aquella semana. Y, sobre todo, a dormir y a comer como una persona sana, es decir, sin pensar que tenía que hacerlo en el menor tiempo posible para tener más horas en las que poder hacer simulaciones.

Durante aquellos meses apenas había visto a Leandro. A pesar de que ambos fuéramos pilotos, él estaba durante el turno de tarde, lo que significaba que cuando yo estaba libre, o debería estarlo, él estaba ocupado. No obstante, en cuanto se enteró de lo que me había pasado, buscó algún hueco para venir a verme. Cuando vino a verme, yo ya estaba mejor de lo que estaba cuando llegué a mi casa, pero él corrió a abrazarme, la preocupación clara en sus ojos. Me echó la bronca por haberme negado a mi misma el descanso que tanto necesitaba, y me aseguró que cuando volviera yo a la base, no me iba dejar que volviese a hacer una cosa así. En aquel momento, me reí suavemente, pero él puso su mano sobre la mía, dándome a entender que iba en serio con lo que había dicho.

Cuando volví, Leandro y yo volvimos a ser uña y carne, pero había algo distinto en la forma en la que me trataba. Algunas veces le había pilado mirándome con una expresión soñadora en los ojos, que quitaba rápidamente al ver que yo le había visto. Otras veces, parecía si intentase hacer lo máximo posible para que pareciese una cita cuando quedábamos para hacer algo fuera de la rutina. Yo no quería hacerme ilusiones, pero me resultaba muy difícil viendo lo que hacía. Así que se lo conté todo a Alicia, tanto el hecho de que a mí me gustaba Leandro como que pensaba que podía ser mutuo. Ella, como de costumbre, se volvió a reír, felicitándome por ser la última en darme cuenta de ello.

Armándome de valor, un día fui y le confesé que me gustaba. Que llevaba un año enamorada de él, y que creía que estaba empezando a ser correspondido. En vez de responderme, él me besó. Y ese fue mi primer beso. Poco después comenzamos a salir, y lo único en lo que cambió nuestra dinámica fue en que por fin podía tocarle de la forma en la que llevaba deseando hacerlo durante meses. El haber empezado con él, hizo que mi obsesión con salir de la tierra disminuyese, haciendo que mi salud mejorara. En aquel momento, era verdaderamente feliz. Unos meses más tarde se lo conté a mi madre, sabiendo que ella se alegraría, casi parecía que la que estaba enamorada de él era ella y no yo.

Y así terminé el tercer año, superándolo con honores a pesar de todo lo que me había pasado durante aquel curso. El verano pasó rápidamente, Leandro me venía a visitar casi cada semana, con el antiguo coche de sus abuelos. Se había sacado el carné durante las vacaciones de navidad, y ahora estábamos aprovechándolo. Fue el primer verano desde que no estaba mi padre, que conseguía ponerme tan morena, y estaba orgullosa de ello. Con el sol mi cara, que de normal tenía bastantes pecas, se llenó de miles de estas. Leandro solía mirarme y decir que podía ver en mi cara el cielo nocturno. Era una de las cosas más bonitas que me han dicho nunca.

Como todo lo bueno, el verano se acabó demasiado pronto, y empecé el cuarto año, el último. La mayoría de los estudiantes de último año tenían asignados un tutor que les ayudaba a poder participar en las distintas misiones. Obviamente, había que hacer un examen a principio del curso para decidir quien se quedaría con quien. Yo ya tenía claro que tutor quería, la doctora Jansson. Una reconocida astronauta famosa por haber sido la persona que más kilómetros había recorrido fuera de la tierra. Había llegado varias veces a la estación espacial de cerberos y era la responsable de que tuviéramos varios satélites que hubieran salido de la nube de Oort, lo que separaba nuestro sistema solar del resto del espacio. Además, no solo era una eminencia en el campo de la astrofísica, si no que tenía varios doctorados en matemáticas.

No era de extrañar que solo el mejor de los 70 alumnos que componían el grupo pudiera elegirla como tutora. E iba a ser yo quien lo consiguiera. Durante las semanas previas a los exámenes, iba de mi cuarto a la biblioteca y de la biblioteca a mi cuarto. Eventualmente, me escapaba alguna noche para ir a dormir en el cuarto de Leandro, quien se encontraba en la misma situación que yo. La única que no estaba tan agobiada era Alicia, ya que al ser ella ingeniera y no piloto, había menos competitividad ya que los departamentos tenían mucho más personal, no obstante, tampoco hacía otra cosa que no fuera estudiar y dormir.

Finalmente llegó los días de los exámenes, y cuando acabamos nos fuimos todo el curso a la ciudad para celebrarlo, algunos más y otros menos, pero todos igual de contentos de haber terminado aquellas dos semanas infernales. Me emborraché hasta no poder mantenerme en pie, bailando hasta que me dolieran los pies.

Una semana más tarde, subieron los resultados de los exámenes, y, a pesar de esperármelo, me llevé una alegría al saber que había conseguido la mejor nota de todo el curso. Podría cumplir mi sueño, saldría de la atmósfera, experimentaría la gravedad cero. Mi alegría fue aún mayor cuando vi que tanto Leandro como Alicia habían quedado entre los diez primeros del curso.

Y ahí me encontraba yo, el día después de haber recibido los resultados, golpeando con mis nudillos en el despacho de la doctora Jansson. Apenas había podido dormir aquella noche de los nervios de la entrevista con ella. Esperé pacientemente, o todo lo paciente que podía estar en aquel momento, y cuando estaba a punto de volver a golpear la puerta, esta se abrió. Ahí estaba una de mis mayores héroes, sonriéndome alentadoramente mientras que yo me dedicaba a mirarla fascinaba.

─ Tú debes de ser Evna ¿verdad? ─ Me preguntó, extendiéndome una mano para que se la estrechase. ─ Me han muchísimo de ti, todo bueno obviamente. ─

Yo le devolví la sonrisa y la seguí dentro del despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Ella se sentó en su silla, y yo me senté en la silla que estaba justo en frente de la suya. Observé la habitación tratando de impregnarme de cada detalle posible. Tenía una foto con unos niños sobre la mesa, y una máquina de café de las antiguas, aquellas que usaban cápsulas. Siendo sinceros, el despacho no decía mucho de ella, pero yo estaba demasiado emocionada como para darme cuenta de ello en aquel momento.

─ Bueno Evna, cuéntame porque quieres trabajar conmigo, no me hables de lo que he logrado, háblame de lo que quieres lograr y porque crees que yo soy la mejor para ayudarte con ello. ─ Me dijo, bebiendo un buche de café de su taza.

Yo carraspeé, tratando de aclararme la garganta y tranquilizarme antes de empezar a hablar.

─ Quiero ser la primera persona en conseguir salir de nuestro sistema solar. ─ Le dije, haciendo una pausa antes de seguir hablando. ─ Quiero explorar los confines del espacio, dedicar mi vida a las estrellas. Y usted es la persona que más distancia fuera de la atmósfera tiene, además de ser una de las astronautas más famosas. Me gustaría que me ayudara a conseguir todo lo que ha conseguido. ─

La doctora no me contestó en seguida, se llevó una mano a los labios, pensando una respuesta. A cada segundo que pasaba me empezaba a poner más nerviosa, ¿acaso había dicho algo que no debía decir? ¿me habría pasado sobrevalorando mis capacidades para ello? Finalmente, la doctora soltó una carcajada.

─ Que quede entre nosotras dos, pero no vas a ser la primera en salir de nuestro sistema solar. ─ Me dijo. Inmediatamente yo fruncí el ceño extrañada, pero ella se apresuró en aclarar lo que había dicho. ─ Hay una misión ahora mismo cuyo objetivo es salir de nuestro sistema solar, si todo va bien en un par de meses llegaran a la estación de cerberos. ─

Hice los cálculos rápidamente en mi cabeza.

─ Eso significa que llevan fuera de la tierra más de un año, pero el único cohete que salió fue el que enviaron de reconocimiento a la estación espacial de Europa hace seis meses...─ Dije, visiblemente extrañada.

─ Y llegaron allí, hace dos meses. ─ Me respondió, con una sonrisa.

─ Pero, eso no es posible, no contamos con la tecnología ni el combustible suficiente para ese nivel de maniobras. ─ Dije, mi incredulidad aumentando cada vez más.

La doctora volvió a beber otro buche de su café y apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa mirándome directamente a los ojos.

─ Evna, antes de empezar conmigo tienes que saber una cosa. ─ Hizo una pausa antes de continuar. ─ La maquinaria y el nivel con el que contamos realmente, es mucho mayor que el que os enseñan a vosotros. ─

─ ¡Eso es increíble! Con en ese nivel de tecnología podríamos estar explorando el universo sin límites. ─ Exclamé asombrada. La doctora soltó una carcajada.

─ Calma cadete, no todo es tan sencillo. Este tipo de maquinaria requiere un nivel de manejo mayor que nuestros anteriores cohetes, por eso todavía no se han anunciado al mundo. ─ Me respondió, con una sonrisa divertida. ─ Por eso, si quieres trabajar con nosotros, tienes que tener la máxima puntuación posibles en los simuladores. ─

─ Eso no será problema, lo conseguí ya el año pasado. ─ Le dije, tratando de no parecer excesivamente orgullosa de ello. Mi madre siempre me había dicho que era mejor ser humilde que soberbia.

─ Ya lo sé, estoy al tanto de todos tus logros Evna, por eso he accedido a ser tu tutora. Creo que puedes lograr grandes cosas con nosotros. ─ Me dijo, soltando un suspiro.

Yo apenas podía contener mi entusiasmo al escuchar aquellas palabras, no podía esperar para contárselo a Leandro y Alicia.

─ Pero antes de que te vayas a contárselo a todo el mundo, necesito que me firmes un contrato de confidencialidad. Aquí todos trabajamos en estricto secreto y sería una pena que se filtrara algo que no queremos ¿verdad? ─ Dijo mirándome significativamente.

En aquel momento, debería haber sabido que había algo que daba muy mala sensación en todo aquello. El secretismo apestaba a podrido por todos lados, pero yo era demasiado joven como para caer en ello, y las puertas para cumplir mis sueños parecían abrirse mágicamente ante mis ojos. Así que asentí, con ilusión, sintiéndome mucho más importante de lo que realmente era.

Y tal y como dijo ella, dos meses más tarde, la nave llegó a la estación espacial de Cerberos, los astronautas despertando del crio sueño en el que habían estado los últimos meses para hacer una retrasmisión desde la estación. En el justo momento en el que eso ocurrió, yo estaba trabajando en un problema práctico con uno de los ingenieros del proyecto de la doctora Jansson. No sé suponía que iban a llegar hasta un par de horas más tardes, pero un pitido anunció que alguien estaba tratando de establecer una conexión con nosotros. En cuanto les vimos la cara, la sala entera de personas que estábamos allí, estallamos en aplausos. Los astronautas, que todavía se encontraban un poco desorientados por haber despertado, nos agradecieron el esfuerzo y nos informaron que en una semana iban a lanzar una sonda desde allí hasta la nube de Oort, para posteriormente recibir los datos y decidir cuando era el mejor momento para salir de allí. Yo les observaba decir todo eso con una admiración que se veía fácilmente en mi cara.

─ En un par de años tú también estarás como ellos. ─ Me dijo el ingeniero con el que había estado trabajando, dándome un apretón en el brazo. Me giré hacia él.

─ No lo creo, solo dejan ir en misiones a astronautas muy capacitados y experimentados. De todas formas, da igual, llevo esperando diecisiete años, puedo esperar seis más. ─ Respondí, no obstante, agradecía el hecho de que se tomara en serio mi sueño. El hombre me miró con incredulidad.

─ ¿Y tú crees que van a esperar tanto tiempo para mandarte allí arriba? Vamos no me fastidies, tú eres la persona más prometedora que ha pisado estas instalaciones desde que se crearon. Lo único que te diferencia de los que están ahora mismo en la base es que ellos llevan 10 años aquí trabajando. ─ Me respondió, recostándose sobre la silla en la que estaba sentado.

No le dije nada, no sabía como poner en palabras la sensación que me entraba al oír eso. Decidí seguir esforzándome, y me marqué el objetivo de que, de aquí a dos años, estaría fuera de la tierra, mirando por la ventana de mi nave mientras surcaba el infinito.

Un mes después de todo aquello, los astronautas que estaban en la estación nos comunicaron que saldrían en un par de días en la nave, para conseguir llegar a la nube de Oort en unos diez meses, llegando así hasta la máxima distancia que un ser humano había recorrido en el espacio.

Cuando llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad, yo solo podía pensar en aquel cohete que estaba surcando el espacio. Obviamente, estaba en crio sueño, pero no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo increíble que tendría que ser celebrar el fin de año rodeada de la inmensidad, sabiendo que, a pesar de que se acabara otro año más, eso no importaba ahí fuera. Durante este tiempo también aproveché para quedar varios días con Leandro, tratando de recuperar todo el tiempo que durante el año había dedicado al proyecto de fin de etapa y al trabajo con la doctora. Pasamos el día de navidad con sus padres, mi madre contenta de que yo volviese a experimentar unas festividades en las que no fuéramos solo nosotras dos. Cuando volvimos a casa, me fui a visitar a Alicia, quien vivía a un par de horas de mi casa, ya que no solo había perdido tiempo de estar con Leandro, si no de estar con ella.

Cuando volví a la base, la doctora Jansson mandó llamarme a su despacho, argumentando que había un asunto de máxima urgencia que tenía que hablar conmigo. Yo llegué a su despacho, muerta de miedo. No sabía a que se refería, pero me daba miedo que hubiera decidido que ya no quería que yo trabajase en su departamento. Una parte de mí sabía que yo no había hecho nada como para que decidiera eso, pero, por otro lado, sentía como el miedo me hacía sentirme insegura de mí misma.

En cuanto llegué a la puerta del despacho, golpeé con suavidad, y, tras escuchar su voz diciéndome que pasara, entré. Ahí estaba la doctora, con un aspecto que dejaba mucho que desear. Tenía el pelo como si no se hubiera peinado y las ojeras eran notables sin tan siquiera fijarte en ellas. Además, estaba inusualmente seria, como si hubiera ocurrido una tragedia. Al verme allí, suspiró y se masajeó la sien suavemente.

─ Hemos perdido el contacto con la nave que salió de cerberos hace unos meses. ─ Me dijo.

Solté una exclamación ahogada al escuchar esas palabras. Era imposible, no podía ser verdad. Hacía apenas unos meses que yo había visto a esos astronautas celebrar como habían llegado a la estación de Cerberos en un tiempo récord. Sentí las lágrimas acudir a mis ojos con rapidez, pero traté de contenerme. La doctora se sentiría mucho peor que yo, y no quería que me viera así, aumentando su culpabilidad. Tragué saliva y ella aprovechó para seguir hablando.

─ Queremos enviar un equipo de reconocimiento al sitio exacto donde hemos perdido el contacto, y queremos que tú estés en ese equipo. ─


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

─ ¡¿Cómo puedes si quiera planteártelo?! ¡Es una locura Evna! ─ Me gritó Leandro, la rabia reflejada en su cara.

Cuando acabé de hablar con la doctora, Leandro fue la primera persona a la que corrí a contárselo. Fui a por él, pero estaba en una práctica, pero lo esperé pacientemente hasta que salió de esta. Le llevé hasta mi cuarto, asegurándome de que Alicia no estuviera, pues quería contárselo a ella luego también. En un principio, no se lo creía, soltando una carcajada cuando lo dije, pero cuando vio que iba muy en serio, fue cuando comenzó a enfadarse.

Me llevé una mano a la cara, tratando de centrarme durante un segundo en las cosas que tenía que decir, pero se me hacía muy difícil teniéndole a él gritándome. Sabía que no le gustaría la decisión que había tomado, pero era mi vida, mi sueño, debería respetar eso. Pero claramente no lo hacía.

─ Leandro sabes que es mi sueño, lo que siempre he querido, ¿porqué no te puedes alegrar por mí? ─ Le dije tratando de hacerle entrar en razón. Pero esto no pareció si no empeorar la situación.

─ ¿Alegrarme? Evna te vas a ir a una misión secreta de la que no me puedes decir los detalles, ¿cómo quieres que me alegre si por lo que me cuentas parece una misión suicida? ¡Ni siquiera tienes 18 años y ya están arriesgando tu vida para sus propósitos secretos! ─ Me dijo apretando los puños.

El enfado comenzó a burbujear dentro de mí. No entendía porqué se ponía así. Quizás es que me tenía envidia porque yo iba a conseguir mi sueño sin apenas haberme graduado en la base. Le miré moverse hasta el otro lado de la habitación, sentándose en mi cama.

─ ¿Tanto te molesta que esté consiguiendo mi sueño y tú no? ─ Solté, antes de poder arrepentirme de las palabras.

Leandro me miró con expresión dolida, como si no pudiera creerse que le hubiese dicho eso. Y en el fondo, yo no quería decirle eso, pero en ese momento estaba tan enfadada, que lo único que buscaba era hacerle daño, de la forma que fuera. Como si hubiera visto su derrota, se levantó de mi cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

─ Haz lo que quieras Evna, pero no esperes que me quede aquí sentado esperándote mientras tú te pierdes por el espacio, porque estoy harto de tener que recoger todos los desastres cada vez que se te mete una idea entre ceja y ceja. ─ Me dijo, y con eso se marchó.

En ese momento, quise salir corriendo hacia él, suplicarle que me perdonase, que no quería haberle dicho esas cosas, pero el orgullo me impidió hacer eso. Así que, simplemente me quedé ahí, de pie, como si de un poste se tratase. Tratando de asimilar en que momento las cosas había acabado tan mal.

Así fue como me encontró Alicia, unas horas más tarde, todavía sin asimilar lo que había ocurrido. Al verme así, corrió a abrazarme. Yo comencé a sollozar con fuerza en ese momento, y ella me acarició con suavidad la espalda.

─ No te preocupes seguro que cambia de idea, ya sabes como es él, es incapaz de estar enfadado contigo durante más de dos segundos. ─ Me dijo ella, y en ese momento no me planteé como se había enterado ella, aunque luego me contaría que él había ido a hablar con ella para que intentara convencerme de que era una mala idea. Cuando le conté mi versión de la pelea, ella me miró durante un par de segundos, pensando.

─ ¿Qué opinas? ─ Le pregunté, insegura de pronto, yo creía que había tomado la decisión correcta, pero en aquel momento empezaba a dudarlo.

Alicia suspiró y me miró.

─ ¿La verdad? Creo que él puede tener algo de razón. ─ Me dijo. Yo negué con la cabeza.

─ ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso tú también? Es lo que llevo queriendo desde que puedo recordar. ─ Le respondí, indignada con su respuesta.

─ No he dicho que piense exactamente igual que él Evna, es solo que me parece que hay demasiado secretismo. ─ Me miró mientras decía esto tratando de calmarme. ─ Puede ser una oportunidad genial para ti, pero piensa en como se siente él, viendo que te vas y ni siquiera puedes decirle por cuanto tiempo. ─

Yo bajé la cabeza, la verdad que no lo había visto así. Alicia tenía algo de razón, pero era demasiado orgullosa como para decírselo. Ese era uno de mis mayores defectos, me aferraba a mis opiniones y a todo lo que decía como si no me estuviese permitido cambiar de opinión.

─ No es mi culpa no poder decírselo, es parte del proyecto, no se nos permite dar información. Lo máximo que puedo decir ya se lo he dicho. ─ Mascullé aún sabiendo que yo tenía todas las de perder en la discusión.

Alicia sacudió la cabeza y se levantó de donde estábamos sentadas.

─ Eso se lo tienes que decir a él no a mí. Y yo que tú se lo diría antes de irme, no quieres estar en gravedad cero arrastrando problemas de la Tierra. ─ Me dijo, suspirando.

Tomé aire con fuerza, tratando de aclarar mi cabeza. En ese momento no quería ir a hablar con él, y dudaba mucho que él quisiese hablar conmigo. La pelea había sido demasiado reciente. Decidí que esperaría un par de días antes de decírselo, eso sería lo mejor.

El par de días se convirtió rápidamente en un par de semanas, y Leandro y yo todavía no habíamos hablado. Los días se me pasaban rápidamente, entre el entrenamiento y mi preparación para el viaje apenas tenía tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aquello. Los primeros días, Alicia me recordaba que tenía que hablar con él, pero al ver que yo no le hice caso, dejó de insistir, argumentando que era mi vida, que yo haría con ella lo que quisiese. Y tenía razón, estaba haciendo lo que yo quería, no enfrentarme a los problemas y dejar que todo se solucionase solo, pero así no era como funcionaba todo.

Había pasado ya cerca de un mes, cuando coincidí con él cara a cara. Me había quedado en uno de los talleres, terminando de programar una simulación de un lanzamiento y un despegue, cuando él entró allí. En un principio, no reparó en mí, pero en cuanto me vio, se le cambió la cara. Frunció el ceño, pero, cuando su compañero le ofreció irse a otro lado, él se negó contestándole algo que yo no alcancé a oír. La culpa me corroía, podía sentir como su mirada me quemaba en la nuca, así que decidí que tenía que hacer algo y terminar con esa pelea de una vez por todas.

 

Me levanté de donde estaba, apagando el ordenador y fui hacia donde estaba él. Su compañero me saludó, era un ingeniero de la clase de Alicia, pero él no levantó la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador.

─ Martín, ¿puedes darnos un momento a Leandro y a mí que quiero hablar con él? ─ Le pregunté, aunque más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

El chico, Martín, miró a Leandro, como para confirmar que todo estaba bien, y este asintió. Se levantó, y despidiéndose, salió por la puerta. Antes de que yo pudiera decir nada, Leandro levantó la mirada y me miró con rabia, apretando la mandíbula.

─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres Evna? Pensaba que lo había dejado todo muy claro hace un mes. ─ Me dijo, haciendo énfasis en lo del mes.

Yo inspiré y cerré los ojos momentáneamente, tratando de ordenar las palabras que quería decir, para no decir nada que no quisiese decir. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, Leandro me miraba expectante.

─ No me quiero ir sin haber arreglado las cosas contigo. ─ Le dije, acercándome ligeramente hacia él. Él soltó un suspiro cansado.

─ Arreglemos las cosas o no, te vas a ir igualmente. ─ Me respondió y de pronto parecía como si le hubiesen quitado toda la vida de él.

Yo sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero traté de contenerme lo mejor que pude.

─ Sí, pero no es lo mismo para mí irme sabiendo que sigues enfadado conmigo que irme tranquila. Leandro, eres muy importante para mí, pero esto también es muy importante para mí. ─ Le dije.

Leandro evitaba mi mirada, enfocándose solamente en sus rodillas, como si no estuviera allí.

─ Es que no lo entiendes. Tú solo eres capaz de ver todas las promesas que te ha hecho Jansson, pero no el riesgo que eso conlleva. Si fuera una simple misión de reconocimiento a la Luna no tendrías que guardar tanto secreto. Me sorprende que tu madre esté de acuerdo con todo esto. ─ Me dijo, esto último mirándome a los ojos.

Debió de ver la culpabilidad que se reflejaba en mis ojos porque soltó una carcajada amarga sacudiendo la cabeza. Todavía no había sido capaz de decírselo a mi madre, sabía que no se lo iba a tomar bien, sobre todo la parte de no poder decirle cuanto tiempo me iría fuera.

─ No puedo creerme que todavía no se lo hayas dicho. ¿A qué estás esperando? ¿A qué estés despegando y tenga que ir a verte? ─ Me dijo, levantándose.

En el justo momento en el que se levantó, pude ver en mi mente repetirse el momento de nuestra pelea, en el que él se iba, y yo me quedaba allí, sin saber que hacer, inerte. Así que, antes de que él pudiera irse, le agarré del brazo.

─ Leandro por favor, me voy en verano, en cuanto nos graduemos y no quiero estar sin ti, por favor, perdóname. ─ Le dije entre sollozos.

Al escucharme llorar, él se volvió, y tras mirarme sorprendido, me abrazó con fuerza sin decirme nada. Nos quedamos así hasta que yo me calmé lo suficiente como para dejar de llorar. Al separarse de mí, me acarició la mejilla con suavidad, apartándome las lágrimas de la cara. Le miré, esperanzada, pero él me devolvió una mirada triste, y se acercó a mí, para besarme en la frente.

─ No sé Evna, me sigue costando todo esto, te quiero muchísimo, pero siento que no estás tomando la decisión adecuada. ─ Me dijo, suavemente, mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

─ ¿Y cuál es la decisión adecuada si siento que haga lo que haga voy a acabar decepcionando a alguien? ─ Le dije, sonando más desesperada de lo que realmente quería.

─ A mi nunca me vas a decepcionar, es imposible. ─ Me respondió, sonando totalmente convencido de aquello.

Yo volví a abrazarle, tratando de enterrar mi cara en su pecho, como si aquello pudiera solucionar todos mis problemas y esconderme de todos los males. Leandro me volvió a besar suavemente en la cabeza, jugueteando con mi pelo, que estaba recogido en una trenza ya desecha.

─ Anda, vámonos a las habitaciones que dentro de nada hay una clase aquí y tendríamos que dar muchas explicaciones si nos viesen así. ─ Me dijo, sonriendo suavemente mientras me indicaba con la cabeza la puerta.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, dirigiéndome hacia allí, pero cuando estaba a punto de separarme de él, me cogió de la mano, apretándome fuerte. Le miré, sorprendida, y él simplemente me sonrió cansado.

─ Haga lo que haga te vas a ir igual, al menos intentaré disfrutar los meses que te quedan aquí. ─ Me dijo, sonando cansado, como si hubiésemos estado un buen rato discutiendo, y hubiese perdido.

Y, a pesar de todo, yo no podía estar más feliz en aquel momento. Había conseguido hacer las paces con él. Todo parecía estar en orden con el universo, casi como si todo fuera a salir bien. Lástima que aquello no fuera a durar mucho. 

Apenas un par de semanas más tarde, mientras yo estaba en mitad de un entrenamiento físico, me mandaron llamar. Una chica de segundo año entró mientras yo no estaba prestando atención, pegándome un susto. Ella soltó una carcajada que trató de disimular al ver mi cara de susto, y me dijo que la mandaban a buscarme que querían hablar conmigo. En un principio, yo pensaba que no sería más que alguno de los ingenieros con los que trabajaba en el proyecto, o quizás la doctora para indicarme que alguna simulación no había ido perfecta, algo que no se salía de la normalidad. Pero, en cuanto le pregunté a la chica que estaba haciendo de recadera, me dijo que no era nadie del proyecto quien me llamaba, si no el mismísimo director.

Al escuchar aquello, palidecí, y ella pareció verlo porque me dirigió una mirada amistosa, como tratando de mostrarme algo de apoyo.

─ No me han dicho el porqué te llaman, pero no creo que sea nada grave, eres la estrella de la base, no puedes hacer nada mal. ─ Me dijo, tratando de sonar alentadora.

Yo asentí y tragué saliva. Realmente no sabía a que se podía deber que me mandaran al despacho del director, y me daba algo de miedo. Quizás era para decirme que se cancelaba mi misión, que era demasiado pequeña para ir al espacio o que había encontrado a alguien mejor que yo para ello, alguien más experimentado y con más años de experiencia. La inseguridad comenzó a reconcomerme por dentro.

Finalmente, llegamos, y tras despedirse de mí, la chica se fue. Llamé suavemente a la puerta, golpeando con mis nudillos, y tras escuchar la voz del director diciéndome que pasase, entré. Allí, sentada en una de las sillas que estaban frente a la mesa del director, estaba mi madre. Y no parecía muy contenta.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí mamá? ─ Le pregunté extrañada, tratando de hacerme la inocente, porque sí que sabía que estaba haciendo aquí.

Alguien se habría puesto en contacto con ella para que firmara los papeles que me autorizaban a salir de la atmósfera terrestre. Maldije mentalmente, debería haberlo visto venir, que en algún momento se lo tendrían que decir, pero se me había olvidado por completo.

─ Pues he venido, porque tu director ha sido tan amable de llamarme para avisarme de que tenía que venir unos papeles que te autorizasen a irte fuera en una misión. Cosa, que tú en ningún momento te has dignado a contarme. ─ Me dijo, con apariencia serena, pero yo sabía que estaba contiendo las ganas de gritarme delante del director.

Durante unos segundos, miré hacia al suelo, avergonzada de que me estuviera echando la bronca, para luego mirar al director, que parecía estar bastante incómodo con la situación.

─ Es que... entre una cosa y otra se me ha olvidado mamá, estaban pasando un montón de cosas y el trabajo con el departamento no me dejaba ni un segundo libre. ─ Dije, tratando de justificarme, pero podía ver como de poco le servían las excusas a mi madre.

─ Bueno, pues ahora que tienes un momento libre, me vas a explicar en qué consiste todo esto, porque no pienso firmar nada hasta no tener las cosas claras. Y lo digo de verdad Evna. ─ Me dijo, dejando los papeles que tenía en la mano en la mesa del director y levantándose.

─ Disculpe señora Gómez, no puede irse sin tomar una decisión al respecto, tenemos que proceder con todo el papeleo de la misión ya. ─ Le dijo el director, claramente incómodo.

Mi madre se volvió a mirarle con expresión dura, y casi sentí pena por él. Mi madre cuando estaba enfadada daba verdadero miedo, y, entre lo que yo había hecho y lo que él acababa de decir, estaba verdaderamente furiosa.

─ Espero que a usted no lo importe que tenga una charla con mi hija en privado, ya que en ningún momento me ha contado sus planes. ─ Dijo ella, con un tono que no admitía reproches.

Y tras decir aquello, salió del despacho instándome para que yo saliera con ella. Le dirigí una mirada al director, quien esbozó una mueca cuando mi madre no miraba. Salí del despacho y en el pasillo me esperaba ella con los brazos cruzados.

─ Llévame a tu habitación. ─ Me dijo antes de que yo pudiera decir nada.

Así que me dirigí hacía allí, no estaba muy lejos del despacho, las zonas donde vivíamos comíamos compartían edificio con la administración. El resto de las estancias como el gimnasio o los laboratorios estaban en otro edificio. Llegamos en apenas cinco minutos, los cuales habíamos pasado en silencio, y cuando abrí la puerta, mi madre aprovechó para dejar sus cosas sobre mi mesa.

─ ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir que sí a eso sin decirme ni una sola palabra?! ─ Me gritó mi madre en cuanto me di la vuelta.

─ Es que no pensé mucho cuando me lo dijo. ─ Le respondí, tragando saliva.

─ Eso es obvio. ─ Dijo y soltó un suspiro exasperado. ─ ¿Es qué no eres capaz de pensar ni un solo momento en alguien que no seas tú misma Evna? ─

Yo fruncí el ceño al oír eso.

─ Mamá sabes que este siempre ha sido mi sueño. ─ Le respondí, enfadada.

─ Sí, al igual que era el de tu padre, y mira donde ha acabado. ─ Me respondió, llevándose una mano a la cara para masajearse el entrecejo. ─ Evna no quiero perderte a ti también en el espacio. ─

 

─ No me vas a perder allí arriba, en cuanto te des cuenta estaré de vuelta. ─ Le dije sonando más segura de ello de lo que realmente me sentía.

Mi madre negó con la cabeza y se sentó en mi cama, con un suspiro.

─ No puedes garantizarme eso, no sabes todo lo que puede pasar durante la misión. Eres demasiado pequeña para ir. ─ Me dijo, mirándome fijamente.

─ Pero mamá, la doctora Jansson dice que solo es una misión de reconocimiento, no estaré fuera más de año y medio, he sacado perfectas simulaciones más difíciles que eso. ─ Le dije, tratando de convencerla para que cambiase de opinión.

─ Lo siento Evna, me duele tanto como a ti, pero no pienso autorizar que te vayas al espacio a una misión tan peligrosa. Y mi decisión es definitiva. ─ Me dijo.

En ese momento, vi como todos mis sueños se rompían en pedazos ante mis propios ojos. Me sentía traicionada por mi propia madre, quien sabía todo lo que esto significaba para mí y aún así se negaba a dejarme cumplirlo. El resto del tiempo que estuvo en la base, me negué a dirigirle la palabra, demasiado enfadada como para pensar que quizás había algo de razón en lo que había dicho. Yo solo era capaz de centrarme en mis propios sentimientos, sin darme cuenta de lo que mis decisiones suponían para los demás.

Cuando le conté a Leandro lo que había dicho mi madre, este tuvo la decencia de intentar parecer triste, aunque yo sabía que eso era lo que menos sentía. Por mucho que fingiese, podía ver el alivio reflejado en sus ojos. Y, aunque yo le quería muchísimo, no podía evitar sentirme enfadada con él. Sabía que él no tenía la culpa de lo que dijese mi madre, pero que se alegrase de ello me enfurecía. Así que, poco a poco, comencé a alejarme de él, hasta que llegó un punto en el que él se dio cuenta.

 

─ ¿Porqué no paras de evitarme Evna? ─ Me preguntó un día, frunciendo el ceño.

En ese momento, yo estaba ocupada con unos cálculos de un ejercicio del proyecto de fin de curso, así que le pedí un par de minutos para poder acabarlo. Leandro rodó los ojos, pero se sentó en un sitio libre que había en la misma mesa en la que estaba yo. Cuando terminé, organicé los papeles y me giré hacia él.

─ No te estoy evitando, es solo que estoy ocupada. ─ Le respondí, tratando de ocultar la verdad. 

Leandro me miró con una expresión de incredulidad en la cara.

─ Incluso cuando te estabas preparando para salir de la tierra tenías tiempo para mí, y ahora, de pronto, que ya no tienes que irte, no tienes ni un segundo para mí. A contarle trolas a quien no te conozca. ─ Me dijo, eso último con ironía.

Yo suspiré, dudando entre decirle la verdad o soltarle alguna mentira que maquillase la realidad y así hacerle menos daño. Pero sabía que eso último sería peor que decirle la verdad.

─ Es solo que desde que mi madre me dijo que no me dejaba irme a la misión siento que te alegras de que no haya podido ir, y eso me molesta. ─ Le dije, evitando mirarle a los ojos.

─ Claro que me alegro, pero no por lo que tú crees. Además, más que alegrarme, diría que me alivia que no vayas a irte tan pronto. No me alegro de que no puedas cumplir tu sueño, me duele a mí también verte tan desanimada, pero no puedes culparme por sentirme aliviado de que no te pongas en riesgo innecesariamente. ─ Me dijo, suavemente.

Yo le miré con el ceño fruncido.

─ Otra vez igual, estás como mi madre, ¿es que creéis que la doctora me mandaría al espacio sin tener ninguna certeza de que fuese a volver bien? ─ Dije, el enfado filtrándose en mi voz.

─ Evna no me puedes recriminar que no confíe en ella cuando ni siquiera la conozco y es capaz de mandarte fuera sin que tengas ningún tipo de formación práctica en gravedad cero. ─ Me dijo, con un suspiro.

Yo me abracé a mí misma, tratando de contener las palabras venenosas que querían salir por mi boca.

─ Soy una de las mejores, si no la mejor, promesas que va a salir de esta base. Todo el mundo lo sabe. No me hace falta formación práctica cuando he superado con creces cualquier tipo de problema posible en las simulaciones. ─ Le respondí, bastante enfadada.

─ Pensar así no te hace ningún bien, ir tan confiada de ti misma te va a pasar factura. ─ Me dijo cruzándose de brazos.

En aquel momento, yo no entendía a que se refería, solo podía, o más bien quería, ver que lo que decía lo decía porque me envidiaba, no porque se preocupase de mí. Confiaba tanto en mí misma, que veía imposible la idea de que algo me pudiese sorprender en el espacio.

─ Claro que voy confiada de mí misma, si fueras como yo también lo harías. Lo que te pasa es que me tienes envidia y no soportas verme capaz de cumplir cualquier cosa. ─ Le dije, escupiendo cada palabra.

Leandro se acercó a mí, su cara contorsionada en una mueca de enfado.

─ Vete al infierno Evna, a pesar de todo lo que te he dicho sigues pensando eso de mí, no sé ni porqué has intentado volver conmigo si solo me ves como un segundón que solo tiene celos de ti. ─ Me dijo, y a pesar de estar tan enfadado como para decirme aquello, su voz era fría como el hielo.

Habiendo dicho esto, Leandro se separó de mí, cogiendo sus cosas de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta, su mandíbula apretada.

─ Y para tu información hemos cortado, ni intentes volver a hablarme porque me he hartado ya de ti y tu complejo de superioridad. ─ Me dijo, saliendo del laboratorio dando un portazo.

Yo estaba tan enfadada que no había pensado en las consecuencias de lo que había dicho. Ese era el problema de conocerle tan bien, que sabía exactamente que decirle para hacerle daño, y esta vez se había cansado de ser mi saco de boxeo. Claro que en ese momento yo solo era capaz de fijarme en mi versión de los hechos, en cómo él solo sentía celos de mi esfuerzo y mis habilidades.

Cuando volví a mi habitación, Alicia me miró con una expresión decepcionada, pero no me dijo nada. Yo todavía seguía enfadada, y cuando me enfadaba era como una bomba a punto de explotar, no sabías cuando iba a volarlo todo en pedazos. Tumbándome en mi cama, me puse a leer el primer libro que tenía a mano, pero no conseguía engancharme, no paraba de darle vueltas a todo lo que me había pasado en cuestión de días. La frustración me estaba consumiendo así que decidí salir a entrenar.

Me cambié de ropa, poniéndome la ropa del gimnasio y cogí mi equipo. Con un gesto me despedí de Alicia y dirigí hacia las salas de entrenamiento. Necesitaba desfogar todo lo que estaba sintiendo antes de que me consumiera por completo. Tuve la suerte de encontrar una sala que estuviera enteramente libre para mí y me metí dentro, estirando primero. Comencé a hacer mi tabla de entrenamiento, tratando de hacer el máximo de esfuerzo posible.

Así fue como me encontró la doctora Jansson una hora más tarde. La única razón por la que tenía energía para seguir a pesar del nivel de esfuerzo que estaba poniendo en el entrenamiento era debido a mi frustración. Estaba tan concentrada que no la escuché llamar ni entrar en la sala.

─ Ten cuidado no te vayas a fractura algo que la misión es en apenas unos meses. ─ Me dijo, en tono jovial.

Yo me volví sobresaltada hacia ella. Me puse en pie y me sequé parte del sudor con la toalla que había traído.

─ ¿No se ha enterado? Al final no puedo ir a la misión, mi madre no me autoriza. ─ Le dije, encogiéndome de hombros con expresión de disculpa.

La doctora se sentó en uno de los bancos que había allí, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con delicadeza.

─ Ya me informó el director, y menuda tragedia, con lo prometedora que podrías haber sido en tu primera misión. ─ Me dijo, eso último diciéndolo más para sí misma.

Yo no le respondí, simplemente me dediqué a mirarla intensamente, sin saber a que era a lo que había venido. No era del tipo de persona que buscaba venir a regodearse de mi enfado, pero me parecía bastante extraño que viniese simplemente para decirme que era una pena que no pudiese ir.

─ La verdad es que va a ser duro encontrar un sustituto para ti, sería una pena que no encontrásemos a nadie y se quedara un hueco libre en la nave. ─ Continuó diciendo, como si me estuviera indicando algo.

─ ¿Me está tratando de decir algo? ─ Le pregunté, insegura de estar entendiendo lo que me estaba diciendo.

─ De mi boca nunca han salido estas palabras, pero el día del despegue puede que haya alguna que otra puerta abierta que no necesite autorización. ─ Me dijo, guiñándome el ojo.

La doctora se levantó, tratando de irse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, yo la interrumpí de nuevo.

─ Pero... ¿y mis cosas? ¿mi equipaje y mis autorizaciones? ─ Le pregunté, todavía extrañada.

─ Eso déjamelo todo a mí, tú solo entrena como si fueras a irte y puede que ese día tengas algo de suerte. ─  Dijo, sonriendo levemente, y con eso se fue.

 

Me quedé allí, mirando a la puerta, todavía sin entender que era lo que había pasado. Quería haber entendido que me estaba dando una oportunidad para embarcarme en la misión, pero me daba miedo estar inventándome todo lo que había dicho. Todo mi enfado y mi frustración desapareciesen como si nunca hubieran existido. Recogí mis cosas y me volví hacia mi cuarto, todavía dándole vueltas a esa conversación.

Continué con mi rutina, como había estado haciendo hasta ahora, sin decirle nada a nadie. Leandro ni siquiera me miraba cuando estábamos en la misma habitación, y eso en vez de hacerme sentir mal, me hacía tener aún más rabia dentro de mí. Cada vez que le veía, me recordaba que tenía que conseguir lo que me había propuesto. Alicia apenas me hablaba si no era necesario, supuse que Leandro le había contado todo lo que había pasado y se había puesto de su lado, pero no me importaba, tenía un objetivo. Durante aquellos meses estuve tan centrada en lo que quería conseguir que dejaron de importarme las cosas que antes habían sido fundamentales para mí. En el momento, no lo veía, pero todo aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión enfermiza que me estaba arruinando todas mis relaciones con los demás. Ya no era solo ese afán por conseguir estar en la misión, si no mi actitud de sentirme superior al resto de personas, conocedora de la verdad absoluta. Pero eso no lo aprendería hasta mucho tiempo después. 

Y, finalmente, llegó el día del despegue. Toda la base bullía con movimiento y nerviosismo. Se había corrido la voz de que iba a haber un lanzamiento de una misión de reconocimiento y todo el mundo había hecho planes para ir a verlo. Todo parecía ir perfectamente a mi favor, nadie me vería escabullirme. Cogí una maleta y empecé a meter lo indispensable, cuando una del equipo con la que había estado haciendo el proyecto llamó a mi puerta.

─ Me ha dicho la doctora Jansson que tienes una bolsa o algo así con lo que te dio para la misión y quiere que se la devuelvas. ─ Me dijo sonando bastante aburrida de que la usase de recadera.

Eso era lo que me dijo la doctora que iba a hacer. No pude evitar sonreír para mí misma. Al final, todo iba a salir bien. Asentí y le di a la chica la mochila que había estado rellenando, ya cerrada, y esta se marchó. Casi no podía contener mi felicidad, aunque intentara no ilusionarme demasiado para no decepcionarme luego.

Justo en aquel momento entró Alicia en el cuarto, y yo intenté parecer lo más triste posible, ya que se suponía que me estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de mi vida. Ella me miró y se mordió el labio, como si estuviera decidiendo que hacer. Finalmente, se acercó a su armario cogiendo una chaqueta para luego dirigirse hacia mí.

─ Oye, sé que hemos estado un poco distanciadas estos últimos meses, pero me preguntaba si querías venirte conmigo a ver el despegue. Sé que esa misión era muy importante para ti, y me sabe mal que te quedes aquí sola. ─ Me dijo, pasando el peso de una pierna a otra.

Durante unos segundos, casi me sentí mal por mentirle, pero me recordé a mi misma lo importante que era para mí esto, y negué con la cabeza, sonriéndole.

─ Te agradezco mucho el gesto, pero prefiero quedarme aquí, no estoy de humor supongo que lo entiendes. ─ Le respondí, sonando lo más cansada posible.

Alicia asintió y me dio un abrazo, antes de marcharse. Miré el reloj, apenas quedaba media hora para el despegue, estarían comprobando cosas antes de que se metieran los astronautas. Salí de mi habitación, vigilando que nadie me viese, pero no había ni una sola persona en los pasillos. Me dirigí corriendo a la zona donde se preparaban los astronautas, y tal y como me había prometido la doctora, no encontré ninguna dificultad a la hora de entrar.

En una de las estancias en las que habían estado antes, había colgado un traje que nadie se había puesto, seguramente había sido demasiado pequeño para entrarle a cualquiera de los miembros de la misión. Me lo puse y me quedaba perfecto, sabía que no era casualidad encontrar allí un traje de mi talla. Lo que sí que no sabía, era que excusa había puesto la doctora para justificar que estuviese yo allí. Me dirigí hacia la puerta que llevaba a la plataforma para entrar a la nave, y antes de poder abrir la puerta, apareció la doctora.

─ Me alegro mucho de verte aquí Evna, parece que vas a conseguir por fin lo que siempre has querido. ─ Me dijo, con una sonrisa orgullosa.

─ Muchas gracias, no habría sido posible sin usted, me ha ayudado muchísimo. ─ Le respondí con una sonrisa. Podía sentir como empezaban a llenarse mis ojos de lágrimas.

La doctora negó con la cabeza y enterró en un abrazo fuerte.

─ A estas alturas puedes dejar de tratarme de usted Evna, dentro de nada seremos compañeras de profesión. ─ Dijo y yo solté una carcajada. Se separó de mí y me revolvió el pelo. ─ Corre y ve, la primera vez que te montas en un cohete de verdad es algo que nunca se olvida. ─

Yo asentí, nerviosa. Entonces me acordé de mi madre, me iba a ir sin despedirme de ella. Había hablado con ella aquella mañana, sí, pero no era lo mismo decirle adiós como si fuera a hablar con ella mañana que como si me fuese al espacio.

─ ¿Me puedes hacer un último favor? ─ Le rogué a la doctora.

─ Claro, lo que quieras. ─ Me dijo ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa.

─ Dile a mi madre que lo siento por engañarla, y que hablaré con ella lo antes posible. ─ Le dije.

La doctora me estrechó las manos, asintiendo con la cabeza. Y entonces, empecé a escuchar la cuenta atrás para que todo el mundo despejase los alrededores de la zona de despegue. Miré a la doctora una última vez, y me fui corriendo hacia la nave, rezando para que todo saliese bien. 


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

 

Los aplausos a través de la radio nos dieron la bienvenida a la gravedad cero. Mis compañeros de equipo aplaudieron a su vez, soltando gritos de alegría al ver que el despegue había sido perfecto. Nos chocamos las manos, mis ojos llenándose de lágrimas de nuevo al ver por primera vez todas las estrellas. Era la vez que más feliz había sido en mi vida. Por fin había conseguido salir de la gravedad de la tierra, por fin veía las estrellas en todo su esplendor. Por fin. No podía esperar a poder poner la nave en piloto automático para poder ir a mirar la Tierra desde aquí, había visto muchísimas veces la imagen de la Tierra en fotografías, pero estaba segura de que la idea que tenía de esta palidecería en comparación.

Mis compañeros se pusieron a hablar entre sí, mientras que la nave procedía a orientarse casi automáticamente. Se quitaron el casco y me miraron, con evidente intriga. Por lo visto, nadie sabía quien iba a ser el tercer recluta de la misión de reconocimiento, ni siquiera los propios astronautas que iban a participar en esta. La doctora había hecho muy bien su trabajo, moviendo los hilos para que yo pudiese estar allí en ese momento. Les devolví la mirada, aunque sabía que ellos no podían verme puesto que seguía con el casco puesto.

─ Ya puedes quitarte el casco, los niveles de oxígeno ya se han estabilizado. ─ Dijo uno de mis compañeros, un chico joven que se llamaba Michael.

Había hablado con él un par de veces en la base, no lo suficiente como para considerarnos amigos, pero lo justo para que cada vez que nos viéramos nos saludásemos. Sabía que, a pesar de su corta edad, había participado en misiones de alto riesgo, incluso ganando alguna que otra medalla por su participación en una de las misiones más peligrosas de los últimos años. A pesar de ello, sus ojos tenían un brillo alegre y esperanzador. A pesar de no haber sido entrenado en nuestra base, trabajaba con nosotros sin ningún problema. La otra chica que estaba allí se llamaba Yaiza. A ella solo la conocía de vista. Era mayor que Michael y yo, una ingeniera de renombre. Había sido parte del equipo que había construido las naves que usábamos actualmente, las más seguras y rápidas jamás creadas por el hombre. Además de ello, era una excelente piloto. Otra más de la larga lista que habían salido de nuestra base. Me podía considerar afortunada de estar en un equipo así, entre gente de la élite.

─ Eso, que queremos saber quien es la misteriosa persona de la que nos lleva hablando Jansson durante tanto tiempo. ─ Dijo Yaiza, dedicándole a Michael con una mirada cómplice.

Yo sonreí para mí misma, y me quité el casco, poco a poco. Dejé el casco a mi lado, observando sus caras de sorpresa.

─ Pero bueno sí es ni más ni menos que la famosa Evna. ─ Soltó Yaiza con una sonrisa, extendiendo su brazo para poder estrecharme la mano. ─

Yo le estreché la mano, sonriéndole, mientras que sentía que mis mejillas se tornaban rosadas.

─ ¿Tú has oído hablar de mí? Si tú eres aquí la leyenda que ha conseguido que seamos capaz de llegar a cerberos en 7 meses. ─ Le respondí yo. Yaiza soltó una carcajada.

─ ¿Eso crees? Comparado con tu potencial, lo mío se queda en un juego para bebés. ─ Me dijo.

Michael, que hasta entonces había estado callado, se acercó a mí, y me dio una palmada en la espalda con una sonrisa amistosa.

─ Que bueno verte aquí Evna, todos creíamos que no te habían dejado venir al final, me alegro de que pudieses convencer a tu madre, la misión no sería lo mismo sin ti. ─ Me dijo, la sinceridad en su voz haciendo que me sintiese como en casa. No podía haber estado en un equipo mejor que este.

Los avisos comenzaron a sonar en el panel de mando, y nos preparamos para salir al verdadero espacio exterior, fuera de la orbita terrestre y lunar, rumbo a cerberos. En apenas un par de maniobras, conseguimos salir sin mayor problema, y Michael comenzó a configurar el piloto automático.

Mientras tanto, Yaiza se levantó de su asiento, estirándose como un gato. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza, una melena de color oscuro, como el ala de un cuervo, que contrastaba con su piel clara. Desabrochándome el cinturón, me levanté, y di un par de pasos, sintiéndome más ligera que en la Tierra, pero aun así no flotaba. Miré a Yaiza extrañada y ella me devolvió la mirada, divertida.

─ Es uno de los últimos inventos de nuestros ingenieros, la nave ejerce una fuerza sobre nosotros similar a la gravedad, si no la tuviéramos, ahora mismo estaríamos pegados al fondo de la nave, debido a la velocidad que llevamos. ─ Me dijo, al ver mi cara.

Yo asentí, la decepción clara en mi cara.

─ No te preocupes Evna que cuando lleguemos a la estación de Cerberos tendremos que poner en marcha la gravedad, así que estaremos unas horas en gravedad cero hasta que lo pongamos todo a punto. ─ Me dijo Michael, sin volverse de donde estaba sentado.

─ ¿Lleva mucho tiempo implantada esta tecnología? ─ Pregunté mirando a Yaiza.

Era la primera vez que había escuchado que existía algo del estilo. Me pregunté cuantos inventos más habrían hecho los de la base que no hubiesen salido al público. Era cierto que el hecho de poder tener gravedad en una nave que viajaba a tanta velocidad era algo que solo se podía usar en ciertas circunstancias, pero lo mismo alguien ajeno a nuestro campo le podía encontrar algo de utilidad.

─ Prácticamente desde que empezamos a usar el nuevo combustible, a la hora de volar en naves que fuesen tan rápido surgió el problema de la fuerza que ejercía sobre nosotros, y de alguna forma teníamos que repelerlo. ─ Me respondió, haciendo un gesto con la mano, como tratando de restarle importancia.

Comencé a andar hacia la parte trasera de la nave, mis pasos ligeros. La nave no era especialmente grande, algo que no era difícil de entender ya que la cantidad de combustible que teníamos que gastar era proporcional a las dimensiones. De todas formas, la cantidad de combustible una vez que llegáramos a Cerberos no iba a ser un problema. Esa estación estaba incorporada con un laboratorio donde se podía fabricar todo tipo de combustible. Aunque, nunca estaba de más, ir con algo de combustible de reserva desde la Tierra. Cuando llegué a uno de los grandes ventanales de la nave, me asomé. El cristal que nos separaba del espacio era tan grueso que era imposible que se partiese. Además, estaba asegurado con una capa de una especie de plástico por sí pasara cualquier cosa. Puse mi mano sobre la ventana, mirando con asombro a la Tierra.

Desde tan lejos, parecía apenas una canica. Sentí en mi pecho el peso de una emoción nueva para mí. Una especie de nostalgia, sentirme fuera de lo que consideraba mi hogar, y que seguramente no volviera a ver en meses si todo iba bien. También sentía emoción por mi viaje, el ver como se alejaba de mí, no era más que una forma de confirmar que lo que estaba viviendo no era una simulación. Estaba pasando de verdad. Y, por último, el sentimiento más fuerte de todos era la emoción. Me costaba encontrar palabras para poder describir la belleza e la Tierra. La belleza de ese diminuto planeta que tanto nos había dado.

Sentí unos pasos acercándose a mí y me volví, para ver a Yaiza mirándome.

─ La primera vez que la ves desde fuera es una experiencia que nunca se olvida. ─ Me dijo, acercándose al cristal y acariciándolo, como hice yo antes.

Asentí con la cabeza y sentí como ella me revolvió el pelo con la mano. Yo me volví hacia ella, la indignación presente en mi cara. Odiaba cuando la gente me hacía ese tipo de cosas, me hacían sentir como una niña pequeña. Yaiza esbozó una media sonrisa al ver mi enfado.

 

─ Todo está listo para entrar en crio sueño cuando queráis chicas, aunque lo aconsejable será esperar durante un par de horas para comprobar que no hay nada que vaya mal. ─ Nos interrumpió Michael, levantándose de su silla y acercándose a nosotras.

Michael me sacaba unos cuantos años, no estaba segura de cuantos, pero se notaba lo suficiente como para sentirme ligeramente intimidada por él. Aunque eso era lo único intimidante de él. Era delgado y alto, algo que le hacía parecer que cualquier brisa de viento podía con él. Además, tenía el pelo rubio pajizo, y una nariz ligeramente grande, que le añadía una expresión simpática en la cara. Era el tipo de chico que todo el mundo quería como hermano mayor, aunque era el hijo más pequeño de toda una familia de astronautas.

─ Entonces eso haremos, ¿qué opinas tú, Evna? ─ Me preguntó Yaiza.

─ Yo no tengo ninguna prisa por ponerme a dormir durante meses. ─ Dije yo, encogiéndome de hombros. Michael soltó una carcajada y Yaiza sonrió ligeramente.

─ Pues entonces nos quedan unas cuantas horas despiertos por delante, supongo que nadie se ha traído cartas ¿no? ─ Dijo Yaiza el tono de broma obvio en su voz.

Yo resoplé de risa, soltando aire por la nariz con fuerza.

─ Ya decía yo que se me estaba olvidando algo en la maleta. ─ Dijo Michael, mientras que se sentaba en el suelo.

Yo le imité, y Yaiza me siguió un segundo más tarde. Con un suspiro, se echó hacia atrás, su espalda pegada contra el suelo duro de la nave.

─ Ahora es un buen momento para que nos cuentes como lo has conseguido para subirte aquí cuando todo el mundo pensaba que no tenías el permiso. ─ Dijo Michael, bastante interesado.

Yaiza se enderezó ligeramente, apoyándose en sus codos. Yo tragué saliva. No sabía si era mejor decir la inevitable verdad o mentir un poco hasta el momento en el que se enteraran. Al final decidí por lo primero, al final lo iban a acabar sabiendo e iba a quedar peor no decirlo.

─ La verdad es que no tenía permiso... y sigo sin tenerlo. ─ Les dije, esbozando una mueca avergonzada.

─ ¡No puede ser! ─ Dijo Michael sorprendido.

Michael soltó un silbido de admiración mientras que Yaiza me miraba, como si no supiera si yo estaba diciendo la verdad o estaba mintiéndoles para impresionarles o algo.

─ Pero... no puedes entrar en las instalaciones sin tener una tarjeta o algo que te deje entrar, y dudo mucho que hubieses podido hackear el sistema entero. ─ Dijo Yaiza, frunciendo el ceño.

Yo solté un suspiro, no quería delatar a la doctora, pero tampoco quería hacerles pensar que me lo estaba inventando para quedar mejor o algo.

─ Digamos que no lo hice todo yo sola, me ayudó alguien que me quería ver en esta misión. ─ Dije, tratando de sonar lo más críptica posible.

Michael soltó una carcajada.

─ Si no te estuviese viendo aquí ahora mismo no sería capaz de creerte Evna. Menudo valor que tiene Verónica oponiéndose al director, le va a caer una buena. ─ Dijo este, mientras sacudía la cabeza.

─ ¡Yo no he dicho que fuera ella! Podría haber sido cualquiera de mi equipo, no he hablado de nadie. ─ Dije yo, tratando de defenderla.

La culpa empezó a pesarme en el pecho. Por mi culpa Verónica se iba a meter en problemas, y no era de extrañar. Había ido contra todas las normas al dejarme subir. Solo esperaba que no le cayera un castigo que no fuera proporcional a lo que había hecho, porque sabía que la iban a castigar. En la base no dejaban pasar cosas como la desobediencia a tus superiores, es algo muy importante para que una misión saliera bien. Si tan solo mi madre me hubiese dado permiso, no estaría en esta situación.

─ Es bastante obvio que estabas hablando de ella, no hay nadie en toda la base que se arriesgase a meterse en problemas para que estuvieras aquí arriba. ─ Me respondió Yaiza.

 

Bajé la cabeza, ligeramente agobiada por lo que acababa de decir Yaiza. Sabía que eso no significara que solo hubiera una persona que me quisiese aquí arriba, significaba que eran muchos los problemas a los que alguien se tendría que enfrentar para tenerme aquí sin permiso de mi madre. Saber eso me hacía sentirme muy pequeña para lo que estaba haciendo. No tenía ninguna duda de que era capaz de embarcarme en esta misión y salir victoriosa, pero mi edad había sido un impedimento para demostrarlo hasta ahora.

Michael me puso un la mano sobre el hombro, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

─ No lo dice a malas, todos sabemos de lo que eres capaz, es solo que es un marrón el enviarte sin permiso de tu madre. ─ Me dijo, malinterpretando mi silencio.

─ Claro, no quería decir que no debieras estar aquí. Seguro que vamos a hacerlo todo genial como equipo, y les demostrarás a todos lo capaz que eres. ─ Me dijo Yaiza, mirándome con una sonrisa amistosa.

Asentí con la cabeza, y Michael comenzó a hablar de lo mucho que iba a echar de menos la comida de la Tierra. Yaiza comenzó a enumerar las cosas que ella echaría de menos y yo le ayudé con unas cuantas. Casi parecíamos viejos amigos que se han reunido para pasar un rato, no unos astronautas en una misión al otro lado del sistema solar. Era agradable sentirme así. Yaiza me empezó a contar como ella y Michael habían estado en otra misión juntos, una de apenas un par de meses, arreglando cosas en la base de Marte. Michael me contó lo incómodo que era vivir en una estación, aunque fuesen solo unos días, diciéndome que yo tenía suerte de estar en una misión en la que la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaría dormida.

Los dos habían estado en crio sueño antes, solo que no tanto tiempo como esta vez. Yaiza lo comparaba con irse a dormir, solo que un poco más angustioso. Michael decía que era como operarte, te duermes, pero sabes que no quieres dormirte. Podía notar que a ninguno de los dos les hacía especial ilusión el hecho de estar en crio sueño cerca de medio año, pero se esforzaban en que no me diera cuenta. 

 

El par de horas pasaron antes de que pudiese darme cuenta de ello, y sabía que el momento de entrar en crio sueño había llegado. Nunca me había parado a pensarlo, pero de alguna manera el hecho de entrar en crio sueño me incomodaba. Era algo normal, a prácticamente nadie le haría mucha ilusión pasarse tanto tiempo durmiendo a la deriva en el espacio. Sabía que era perfectamente seguro, que en el momento en el que pasara algo, nos despertaríamos, pero eso no me calmaba. Yaiza fue la primera que se levantó, estirándose de nuevo.

Se acercó a uno de los compartimentos de la nave, sacando una pequeña cajita dentro de este. La abrió con cuidado, sacando tres pastillas. La primera se la dio a Michael, y luego me ofreció una de las dos restantes a mí. Ladeé la cabeza extrañada.

─ Es una pastilla para poder dormir tranquila. Suele costar coger el sueño dentro de esas cosas. ─ Me dijo, indicando a los trajes.

Yo suspiré, y la cogí.

─ Como nunca has hecho un proceso de crio sueño te lo voy a explicar por encima, aunque sé que te sabes toda la teoría. ─ Me dijo Michael, acercándose a mí.

Mientras tanto, Yaiza se iba abrochando el traje y acercándose al sitio donde estaban los cinturones que nos amarrarían a la nave. Había tres, uno para cada uno. Estaban dispuestos en fila, sobre una especie de camastros, por llamarlos de alguna manera, que se encontraban en la pared de la nave. Sabía que lo de ponerles forma de cama no era más que una forma de hacer que nos sintiéramos más cómodos, ya que daba igual en que posición empezaras el crio sueño, no ibas a tener dolores luego por malas posturas.

─ Primero tenemos que comprobar que el traje mide perfectamente todas nuestras vitales. ─ Dije yo antes de que él pudiera decir nada.

Michael sonrió mientras que se terminaba de comprobar los sensores en su traje. Levanté mi brazo, fijándome en mi muñeca. Le di a un botón, que desplegó todo el menú de opciones del traje. Elegí revisar mis vitales. Todo en orden. Asentí con la cabeza, para indicarle que eso ya estaba listo.

─ Después tienes que ponerte el casco y comprobar que funcionan las comunicaciones. ─ Dijo Michael antes de que yo pudiera decir nada.

Cogí mi casco, ajustándomelo. Desde mi muñeca podía acceder remotamente al panel de opciones, que se reflejaba en el cristal de mi casco. Elegí encender las comunicaciones, tanto el canal principal, dedicado a los mensajes especiales de la base, como el canal secundario, el que usábamos entre nosotros para comunicarnos.

─ ¿Se me escucha? ─ Pregunté al ruido estático que escuchaba a través de mi traje.

─ Alto y claro. ─ Me dijo Yaiza, haciéndome un gesto con la mano para que me acercase hasta donde ella.

─ Por último, hay que meterse en la cama y abrocharse el cinturón. ─ Terminé yo.

─ No te olvides de tomarte la pastilla antes de encender el crio sueño. ─ Me recordó Michael, llevándose la mano a la boca, el cristal de su traje abierto.

Le imité, después de haberme abrochado el cinturón correctamente. Podía sentir como acto seguido tras tomármela, empezaba a sentirme algo distinta, como si fuera más ligera. Rápidamente, encendí el modo crio sueño, que ya estaba programado para los nueve meses que íbamos a tardar en llegar a cerberos. Nos dimos las buenas noches, como si fuéramos a despertarnos en apenas ocho horas. Comencé a sentir como mis párpados se hacían más y más pesados, y me costaba mantener la consciencia. Además, sentía como una extraña sensación de calor me recorría, de forma agradable, como si me estuvieran arropando. Me hacía sentir como si estuviera en casa, con mi madre.

Y, con la sensación de volver a estar en mi casa, me dormí.

Despertar del crio sueño fue como si me hubieran tirado un vaso de agua a la cara. En un instante estaba flotando en un mundo de calor y sueños, y al siguiente estaba abriendo los ojos, sintiendo como si me faltara el aire. Mi mirada estaba desenfocada, y yo me encontraba confusa. No sabía donde estaba ni que día era, ni que era la extraña sensación en mis músculos. Me sentía como si llevara demasiado tiempo tumbada, pero a la vez hubiera estado ejercitando mis músculos. Me hormigueaban con la familiar sensación de haberlos usado.

Escuché una voz llamar mi nombre. A pesar de que mi cuerpo estuviera despierto totalmente, mi mente todavía se encontraba tratando de saber que era lo que estaba pasando y porqué todo se sentía tan raro. Podía sentir a alguien acariciarme la espalda suavemente. Levanté la cabeza, mirando hacia donde venía la voz que me había estado hablando. Mis ojos todavía no enfocaban bien, pero empezaba a distinguir lo que oía.

─ ... -igas nada a la doctora de esto, se va a preocupar innecesariamente. ─ Dijo una voz femenina.

─ Pero tenemos que reportarlo todo, son las normas. ─ Le respondió otra voz distante, esta vez masculina.

─ Ya lo diremos cuando volvamos, decirlo ahora sería añadir más leña al fuego. ─ Dijo la primera voz.

Mi vista comenzó a enfocarse, y pude ver dos figuras familiares delante de mí. Yaiza y Michael. Estaba en la misión. Acababa de salir de crio sueño. Habían pasado nueve meses, me indicaba el panel de mi casco. Tenía varios vídeos personales, que vería luego. Con gran esfuerzo, le di al botón que me permitía quitarme el casco. Yaiza me acariciaba la espalda suavemente mientras que me miraba preocupada.

─ ¿Estás bien Evna? ─ Me preguntó Michael, su expresión imitando la de Yaiza.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, mi garganta demasiado seca para poder hablar. Michael debió caer en esto, porque me acercó una botella de agua que estaba a medio beber, supuse que sería suya o de Yaiza. La cogí, mis manos temblando, y me la llevé a los labios. En apenas unos segundos, me terminé todo lo que quedaba. Sentía como mi garganta dejaba de estar tan seca.

─ No sabía que despertar de un crio sueño era tan duro. ─ Dije, mi voz sonando mucho más ronca de lo normal.

─ La primera vez siempre es la peor, luego te acabas acostumbrando, no te preocupes. ─ Me dijo Yaiza, con una sonrisa comprensiva en los labios. ─ Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora mismo, es levantarte, y tratar de hacer que tu cuerpo recupere la mayor movilidad posible. ─

Siguiendo su consejo, traté de levantarme, apoyándome en ella. En el momento en el que di un par de pasos, me di cuenta de que tenía razón. Cuanto más me movía, más sentía que volvía a mi la vida. Me pregunté cuanto tiempo llevarían ellos dos despiertos, en teoría nos despertábamos todos a la vez, pero en la práctica, a mí me había costado mucho más que a ellos dos.

Una serie de pitidos me sacó de mis pensamientos. Nuestra nave nos estaba indicando que estábamos cerca ya de la base de Cerberos. Con curiosidad, me asomé a la ventana de la nave, mirando hacia detrás. No podía ver la Tierra desde aquí, era algo que ya sabía, pero que quería comprobar por mí misma. Esto hizo que sintiera como si mi pecho estuviera haciéndose más pequeño por momentos. Sentí una mano en mi hombro, era Michael, que me miraba como si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos.

─ Cuanto más mires, más te vas a agobiar. ─ Me dijo, negando con la cabeza.

Yo suspiré. Supuse que no sería la primera, ni la última, en sentirse llena de angustia al no poder ver la Tierra, mi hogar, desde aquí. Me dirigí junto con Michael a los asientos de la tripulación para aterrizar la nave en la base de Cerberos. Tomé asiento, abrochándome el cinturón y comenzamos la maniobra para acoplarnos con la base. No era un trabajo fácil, a pesar de toda nuestra tecnología, teníamos que hacerlo manualmente, no había forma posible de calcular desde la Tierra los parámetros justos para conseguir un acoplamiento perfecto. 

 

Al final, fue mucho más fácil de lo que yo había pensado que sería. En apenas un par de minutos, habíamos conseguido acoplarnos perfectamente. La nave dio un par de sacudidas, antes de quedarse quieta completamente. Nos terminamos de sellar el traje con el casco, las comunicaciones aseguradas perfectamente, y pude sentir como mi cuerpo se hacía más ligero con cada segundo que pasaba.

─ Hemos desactivado la gravedad para igualar las fuerzas que hay dentro de la base. ─ Aclaró Michael.

Me desabroché el cinturón, maravillada ante la experiencia de estar en gravedad cero de verdad. No era la primera vez que experimentaba el hecho de flotar, pero sí que era la primera vez que lo hacía en el espacio. Era increíble. Solté una carcajada mientras que traté de dar una voltereta en el aire. Yaiza se desabrochó el cinturón, y comenzó a soltar un par de cajas de sus sujeciones, conectándolas entre sí. Me acerqué, como pude, y comencé a ayudarla con ello. Mientras tanto, Michael comenzó a dar los últimos retoques para que la presión fuese la adecuada y así poder salir a la base.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, se abrió la puerta, revelando un estrecho pasillo con apenas unas luces encendidas. Volví la cara, para mirar a mis compañeros, que asintieron y caminé hacia dentro, o lo más cercano a caminar que se podía hacer en gravedad cero. Cuando atravesé ese pasillo, llegué a una sala que conducía a distintos pasillos de nuevo, pero que estaba hecha entera de cristal. Había llegado por fin a la base, a mi hogar durante los siguientes meses.

Horas más tarde, cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente acomodados, tuvimos que hacer un reporte a la Tierra. En nuestro primer vídeo, estaban presente el director y la doctora Verónica, quien aparentaba estar arrepentida, pero yo podía ver el brillo de orgullo en sus ojos. El director procedió a echarnos un sermón sobre que había que obedecer a los que mandaban y que era una imprudencia que yo estuviera allí arriba, pero hice oídos sordos a todo lo que decía mientras que trataba de poner la cara más arrepentida que supiera. En cuanto terminó, empezamos a hacer el reporte técnico, las condiciones de la base, de nuestra nave y todo lo que se podía ver en persona. Desde la Tierra se podía observar perfectamente el estado de la base por dentro gracias a las múltiple cámaras que había, pero no era lo mismo verlo a través de una pantalla que verlo en persona. Justo cuando estábamos a punto de dar por terminado el reporte, la doctora dijo que quería tener unos minutos a solas conmigo, y mis compañeros asintieron, dejándome sola frente a la cámara. Fue entonces cuando alguien se acercó a la doctora. Mi madre.

Tenía los ojos rojos, podía ver claramente que había estado llorando, y me sentí peor que nunca. Fue la primera vez en la que me planteé que quizás no había tomado la decisión adecuada. Y no sería la última vez, aunque eso en aquel momento no lo sabía.

─ Hola Evna. ─ Me dijo, mirándome fijamente.

Sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. No era capaz de pensar en todo lo que había pasado mi madre durante aquellos meses en los que yo había estado en crio sueño. No solo le había mentido, si no que se había tenido que enterar por otras personas que yo ya no estaba en la Tierra.

─ Mamá... Lo siento, no quería hacértelo pasar tan mal, pero es que este es mi sueño, y no me arrepiento de estar aquí arriba. Ojalá pudieses verlo, es todo increíble, no te haces una idea. ─ Le dije, tratando de contener los sollozos en lo máximo posible, pero parecía una misión imposible.

Mi madre se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo tristemente.

─ Es todo mi culpa cielo, si tan solo te hubiese dejado ir, podría haberme despedido de ti. Tendría que haber sabido que eres de hacer esto y mucho más. Ojalá me lo hubieses dicho, no te haces una idea de lo duro que han sido estos meses, sin saber nada más que lo que me podían decir las lecturas de vuestros trajes. Pero por fin estás allí, y te puedo ver. ─ Me dijo, las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Yo sollocé, ya dando por inútil el tratar de contenerme, mientras que acariciaba la pantalla con una mano. Me sentía la peor hija del mundo, viendo como estaba mi madre y sabiendo que era todo por mi culpa.

─ No es tu culpa mamá, sabes que siempre he sido una cabezota, no puedo evitarlo. ─ Le dije, soltando una carcajada entre las lágrimas.

Ella me imitó, sonriendo levemente, mientras que la doctora le tendía un pañuelo, para secarse la cara. Yo, como no tenía con que limpiarme, me traté de secar las lágrimas de la cara con las palmas de las manos. La doctora, que hasta ahora había estado viendo la escena, claramente incómoda, se acercó un poco a la pantalla.

─ Vamos a tener que ir cortando la llamada, que no podemos sobrecargar el sistema. ─ Dijo esta, mientras que esboza una mueca incómoda.

Yo asentí, y miré a mi madre.

─ Te quiero mamá, en cuanto pueda volveré a hablar contigo, y antes de que te des cuenta estaré allí de nuevo. ─ Le dije, sonriendo con nostalgia.

─ Te quiero mi niña. ─ Me respondió simplemente.

Y ahí se cortó la llamada. Me costó un par de minutos volver a estar bien, no podía permitirme el estar triste durante más tiempo, había demasiado que hacer como para perder más tiempo. Me puse en pie, y fui al baño más cercano, para intentar mejorar mi cara, aunque sabía que mis compañeros habían escuchado todo lo que había pasado. No había demasiada privacidad en la base.

La base era más grande de lo que yo pensaba que sería en un principio. Si era verdad que tampoco se le podía decir que era enorme, pero más grande que un piso pequeño sí que era. Tenía varias áreas, la cocina y el baño, los cuartos, el gimnasio y el laboratorio o mirador. Todo ello estaba conectado por la sala central, llena de cristales desde los que se podía ver Plutón y sus lunas perfectamente. A pesar de ser la base de Cerberos, no se encontraba en la propia luna, si no en la órbita de esta. La zona era mucho mejor para quedarnos y tomar datos que en la superficie.

Acostumbrarse a vivir en la base no fue difícil. Seguíamos una estricta rutina de la que era imposible escaquearse. Nos despertábamos temprano, a las seis hora terrestre, y comenzábamos a recoger muestras de los distintos satélites que teníamos en las inmediaciones. Luego teníamos una sesión de videollamada con los responsables de la misión en la base terrestre. Había días en los que después de esto, alguno de los tres tenía que salir a reparar cualquier desperfecto que hubiera en la base. Dar un paseo en el espacio exterior era mi cosa favorita entre todas las que había probado hasta aquel entonces. Luego solíamos comer, y después ejercitarnos. El ejercicio en el espacio era muy importante, era fácil perder la masa muscular. Después teníamos algo de tiempo para nosotros, cenábamos y a dormir. Y a repetir todo de nuevo.

No había ni un solo día en el que no tuviéramos nada que hacer, sobre todo los primeros días, donde teníamos que limpiar todo lo que los anteriores huéspedes habían dejado por medio. Inspiraba respeto, de alguna manera, el ver las cosas tal y como lo dejaron los astronautas, antes de desaparecer. Uno de ellos en su cuarto tenía una foto de su pareja, pegada al lado del camastro. No pude evitar acordarme de mi padre, quien siempre llevaba una foto encima de nuestra familia porque decía que le daba suerte. Quizás la vez que desapareció en el espacio se había dejado la foto en casa.

Cuando llevábamos cerca de un mes en la base, nos informaron que era hora de que empezáramos con la misión de tratar de averiguar que era lo que había hecho que desapareciesen nuestros pilotos. Para ello, nos turnábamos para estar en tres puestos distintos. Uno de nosotros pilotaba una cápsula hasta un sitio determinado, mientras que otro desde nuestra nave se mantenía a una distancia suficiente como para ver si había algo extraño en la cápsula. El tercero de nosotros estaría en la base, monitorizando tanto la nave como la cápsula.

En la anterior misión había desaparecido la tripulación entera por culpa de ir todos en la misma cápsula, y no queríamos dejar que nos pasara lo mismo a nosotros. Lo principal era tratar de poder volver todos de una pieza a la Tierra, pero por si acaso, tomábamos este tipo de precauciones.

Además, nos informaron que en unos meses saldría otra nave que vendría a cerberos también, como refuerzo. Cualquier tipo de ayuda era poca en este ambiente tan hostil. No pude evitar preguntarme si vería entonces a alguno de mis amigos. Sabía que yo era la estrella de la base, pero ellos eran brillantes también, y se merecían poder tener un hueco aquí también. Aunque eso supusiera tener que volver a ver a Leandro.

A pesar de que había un estricto protocolo de no dejar a extraños ver las misiones que se estaban llevando a cabo, conseguimos que pudieran hacer videollamadas con nosotros amigos y familiares. Estaba estrictamente prohibido revelar cualquier tipo de detalle sobre la misión, pero con tal de poder hablar con ellos, eso nos daba exactamente igual. Cuando convivías con otras dos personas solamente, te sentías bastante solo. Durante aquellas llamadas, Alicia había hablado conmigo un par de veces, al principio enfadada porque yo no le hubiese dicho nada, pero rápidamente se le pasó ese enfado, emocionándose porque yo tuviera la oportunidad de estar fuera. No me mencionó a Leandro, y yo no le pregunté por él, pero podía sentir como el ambiente se enrarecía cada vez que algún tema se acercaba peligrosamente a algo que pudiese tener algo que ver con él.

Él no vino a hablar conmigo ni una sola vez. No esperaba que lo hiciera, pero aún así me sentí decepcionada.

Después de pasar tantas horas con otras dos personas, les había contado todas las alegrías y desgracias de mi corta vida. Sabían todo lo que había pasado con Leandro, y Yaiza me repetía una y otra vez que, si él no venía a hablar conmigo, él se lo perdía. En aquel momento, esos comentarios me animaban lo suficiente como para seguir, aunque supiera en el fondo que la culpa de todo fuera mía.

Empezamos a dar pequeñas excursiones tratando de acercarnos al sitio donde habían desaparecido los astronautas, pero no notábamos nada raro. Un día, iba yo sola en la cápsula, cuando vi algo extraño en el horizonte. Algo parecía emitir una especie de luz extraña. Se lo comuniqué a mis compañeros, mientras que aceleraba tratando de acercarme.

Parecía una ondulación en el espacio. Nunca había visto nada parecido. Cuando volví a intentar comunicarme con Yaiza, que estaba en la base, comencé a sentir como había algo que sacudía la cápsula, arrastrándome en dirección a la luz. Pedí ayuda a Michael, pero lo único que recibí la estática de la radio. Estaba perdiendo el control de la cápsula, que cada vez se acercaba al punto que se ondulaba con mayor rapidez. Grité pidiendo ayuda a través de la radio, pero nadie me escuchaba. Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, flotando en la gravedad, mientras que cada vez sufría más sacudidas. Mis manos se agarrotaron, sujetando con fuerza el panel de control, muerta de miedo. No sabía que me iba a pasar, lo único que podía ver era como iba alcanzando una velocidad imposible para la cápsula que tenía.

Todo vibraba, y comencé a escuchar interferencias en la radio, la fuerza de la velocidad que llevaba empujándome contra el asiento. En algún momento, debí desmayarme, porque cuando volví a abrir los ojos, se había calmado todo. Traté de girarme en todas direcciones, para ver donde estaba, mientras que trataba de buscar mis coordenadas en el mapa de la cápsula.

No había nada conocido a la vista, estaba perdida en mitad del espacio.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

Durante unos minutos, dejé que el pánico se apoderara de mí. Estaba sola en mitad de la nada, en una galaxia que ni siquiera conocía. Lo extraño habría sido que no hubiese sucumbido al pánico. Mis manos, temblando incontrolablemente, se abrían y cerraban en los controles. Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, y las dejé volar libremente por toda la nave, mientras que me abrazaba a mí misma. Mi respiración se volvió entrecortada, y mi menté comenzó a ir a toda velocidad. Jamás volvería a ver a mi madre, a mis amigos, a Leandro. Jamás volvería a mi casa. Me moriría aquí arriba, sola, sin poder despedirme de nadie. Comencé a tiritar. A pesar de que la cápsula estaba sellada, y que era imposible que entrara nada de frío, comencé a sentir como mi cuerpo se helaba. Sería debido al miedo, me dije a mí misma.

Cuando me calmé lo suficiente, traté de pensar, acordarme de cual era el protocolo de actuación en estos casos. Casi podía recordar la voz de la doctora diciéndome los pasos a seguir. Primero, tenía que encender la señal de emergencia que emitiría la cápsula.

Pulsé los botones pertinentes, inspeccionando que funcionara todo correctamente. Esa señal era capaz de ser detectada desde distancias enormes, así que, si había alguien, o algo, lo suficientemente cercano a mí, lo detectaría.

Después, tenía que comprobar mis reservas de aire y de nutrientes. El aire se comprobaba tanto en la cápsula, como en el traje. El aire que me quedaba en la cápsula me dejaría respirar durante un mes en activo, y 50 años en crio sueño. Después de eso, sería mi traje el que me proporcionaría el aire, suficiente para estar dos semanas en activo, y 25 años en crio sueño. En cuanto a los nutrientes, podría sobrevivir durante un mes y medio. De todas formas, si en un mes no me habían encontrado, seguramente no lo harían nunca.

Por último, sabía que la opción más adecuada para todo aquello era entrar en crio sueño. O al menos eso era lo que siempre nos habían dicho. Apenas sobreviviría un mes en activo, y pasarme un mes sola en la inmensidad del espacio era lo más parecido a tortura que podría experimentar. Un mes sin saber nada, sin hablar con nadie, con miedo constante. Me volvería loca. Lo único que me quedaba era entrar en crio sueño. Metí mi mano dentro de mi traje, con cuidado de no estropear nada, y saqué una fotografía que estaba desgastada de haberla doblado tanto. La desdoblé, para poder mirarla, a pesar de que me la conocía de memoria. Era la última foto que me había sacado con mi padre, en mi cumpleaños. Estábamos los dos vestidos de astronautas, y mi madre en medio de los dos, orgullosa de nosotros.

Mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. Si entraba en crio sueño podría despertar en un año, o incluso en cincuenta. O no despertar nunca más. Acaricié la foto, solo esperaba que mi madre me pudiera perdonar, por desaparecer como mi padre. Comencé a iniciar los procesos de crio sueño, sintiéndome más culpable que nunca.

La cuenta atrás apareció ante mis ojos, apreté la foto contra mi corazón mientras que me recostaba sobre mi asiento, tratando de acomodarme lo máximo posible. Con un suspiro, dejé que el sueño llegara a mí, dedicándole mi último pensamiento a mi madre.

Ojalá le hubiera hecho caso en su momento.

Año 3832 después de la explosión.

Mis pasos hacían eco en la solitaria calle. El silencio era tal, que podía escuchar las goteras de los antiguos techos repicar sobre las baldosas mal colocadas de la calle. Me puse la capucha sobre la cabeza, tratando de cubrir la mayor cantidad de mi pelo. A medida que me iba acercando a la calle principal, dejaba de escuchar mis pasos, para escuchar el bullicio típico de la gente. Cuando llegué finalmente allí, saqué las manos de mis bolsillos, tratando de sentir el familiar cosquilleo de los soles en mi piel.

A pesar de que fuera la hora de mayor calor del día, se sentía como si hicieran veinte grados menos. Ninguno de los dos soles alumbraba lo suficiente como para poder entrar en calor. Me paré en mitad de la calle, ajustándome el pañuelo que me tapaba la mitad de la cara, antes de seguir mi camino hacia el centro del barrio. Me encogí entre todas las capas que llevaba, en vano, puesto que el frío había decidido quedarse a vivir entre mis huesos. Podía sentir el peso de cada una de las prendas que llevaba, y cómo parecía que ninguna me protegía frente al frío del ambiente. Estábamos en la temporada fría, daba igual lo que hiciera, el invierno había llegado para quedarse durante unos cuantos meses más.

No obstante, la calle estaba atestada de gente. Parecía que todo el mundo había aprovechado el día para hacer sus compras. Los edificios, que eran bajos, estaban llenos de ventanas, donde había gente aprovechando el día de sol para dejar cosas secando en la ventana o, incluso, de gente tratando de conseguir la mayor cantidad de radiación solar posible. En la calle, los vendedores de los puestos luchaban por conseguir la mayor cantidad de clientes, algunos con mayor suerte que otros.

Entonces, vi algo que me llamó la atención. Había algo que brillaba en uno de los puestos, y que no se parecía a ninguna de las baratijas que se solían vender en el resto de los puestos callejeros. Me acerqué cautelosamente, mientras que sentía la mirada del vendedor sobre mí. Al verlo más de cerca, pude comprobar que se trataba de un trozo de metal verde, en el que estaban incrustados una serie de circuitos.

─ Si me compras esa antigüedad te la dejo por la mitad de su precio, oferta especial de hoy. ─ Me dijo el hombre, con claro aburrimiento.

Yo miré la pieza con más cuidado, cogiéndola con los dedos para verla más detenidamente. Era una de las piezas que necesitaba para poder hacerle una mejora a mi ordenador, y llevaba meses sin poder encontrar ni una sola placa de esas. Parecía que era mi día de suerte.

─ ¿Cuánto es? ─ Pregunté cogiendo la pieza.

El hombre parecía bastante sorprendido de que estuviera interesada en eso, y lo entendía. Para la mayoría de gente, aquello no era más que algo viejo, incompatible con las máquinas modernas que se usaban. Pero yo precisamente trabajaba con los viejos modelos, ya que no podía usar ninguna de las máquinas modernas sin sentir como si me cerebro se fuera a derretir o, peor aún, a explotar.

En cuanto me dijo el precio, pasé mi antebrazo por el lector para pagar, haciendo la transferencia del número exacto de créditos que valía. Guardé la placa en la bolsa que llevaba, con cuidado de no estropearla más de lo que ya estaba. Dándole las gracias, me alejé del puesto, contenta por haber conseguido aquello que llevaba tanto tiempo buscando.

Me apresuré para llegar a la tienda a la que me dirigía, mis pasos rápidos, pero no lo suficiente como para llamar la atención. En aquella zona, destacar era como ponerte una gran diana sobre tu cabeza. Yo tenía suerte, la mayoría de las personas aquí me conocían por mi nombre, y sabía que, en el peor de los casos, siempre habría alguien que me debiera un favor y que me ayudaría a salir de cualquier problema. Robar a los ricos para dárselo a los pobres te conseguía muchos amigos entre estos últimos.

En cuanto llegué a la tienda, me quité la capucha, pero tuve mucho cuidado en no mover el pañuelo de mi boca. A nadie le extrañó que tuviera la cara cubierta, exponer tu cara significa exponer a tus vecinos. Si sabían que aspecto tenía yo, la patrulla podría detenerles y torturarles hasta que apareciera en sus recuerdos mi imagen. Y prefería seguir siendo una incógnita para el imperio. Este tipo de comportamiento era algo habitual aquí que, a pesar de ser el mejor barrio del distrito, seguía siendo el peor distrito del planeta, lo que hacía que fuera un nido de criminales y gente que se dedicaba a cosas poco recomendables. El extrarradio, le llamaban.

Una risa me sacó de mis pensamientos, la reconocí al instante. Kai-ra. La tienda era de su madre, aunque ella a veces trabajaba en ella. Fue una de las primeras a las que conocí cuando llegué aquí, y desde entonces entre nosotras había habido una amistad fácil. Era difícil encontrar a gente de nuestra edad en aquel sitio, la mayoría eran explotados desde edades muy tempranas, o vendidos para fines poco recomendables. Me recordaba a Amparo, por lo menos a la que un día conocí.

Me acerqué al mostrador, una sonrisa divertida formándose en mis labios. A pesar del pañuelo en mi cara, ella me reconoció al instante, guiñándome el ojo. Era bonita, de una forma convencional. O, más bien, de una forma terrestre. Su pelo, siempre recogido en una trenza, era color azul oscuro, casi negro. En un mundo donde destacaban las melenas de vivos colores, la suya era una sombra. Yo estaba enamorada de su color de pelo, pero sabía que se alejaba bastante del canon de belleza. Sus ojos eran como los míos, dobles. No había ni un solo rastro de radiación en su cara. Nada que indicara que podía pertenecer a otro lugar, a otra familia. Su hermana, había tenido suerte. Había sido la primera de toda la familia en haber nacido con un triple ojo, y lo habían celebrado durante tres días. Era la única que había conseguido salir del extrarradio y vivir otra vida, alejada del nido de ratas que era esto.

En aquel planeta, la radiación, y todo indicio de ella, se adoraba como si de un dios se tratase. Tenían la extraña idea de que era la forma en la que su dios les decía si eran puros o no. El pueblo llano, los impuros, no tenían ninguna manifestación física de radiación. A medida que ibas escalando en la pirámide de la sociedad, se iban encontrando más y más manifestaciones, hasta llegar a la emperatriz, la persona con mayores niveles y manifestaciones de todo el planeta. Tenía ocho ojos, cantidad nunca vista. Los archivos hablaban de gente que había tenido cinco ojos, y que había supuesto un antes y un después en la sociedad. Pero, nunca, de ocho ojos. Por eso esta emperatriz era la más adorada, casi se la consideraba una divinidad.

Lo que en la Tierra se habría visto como una anormalidad, un defecto, aquí se celebraba durante días. No era de extrañar que yo formara parte de la parte más impura de la sociedad. Mis niveles eran perfectos, si venías de la Tierra, claro. Todavía recuerdo la mirada de pena que me dirigieron en cuanto me hicieron los primeros análisis al llegar aquí. Ni rastro de nada que pudiera indicar que yo era una hija de su dios. Más bien lo contrario.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para dejar de pensar en todo aquello, me apoyé sobre la madera del mostrador, mirando desinteresada unos artículos que estaban allí expuestos. Kai-ra estaba terminando de atender a unos clientes, que buscaban un remedio milagroso para sus enfermedades. Yo sabía que no lo encontrarían. Ese tipo de enfermedades no lo tenía. O no aquí, por lo menos. Quizás en la Tierra sí la tendrían. Me esperé a que se fueran todos los que estaban en la tienda, y ella se acercó a la puerta, cerrándola.

─ Sabes de sobra que conmigo no tienes que llevar ese pañuelo. ─ Me dijo, girándose hacia donde estaba yo apoyada.

Una sonrisa divertida bailaba en sus labios, no obstante, no alcanzaba a sus ojos. Solté una carcajada suave. Siempre me decía lo mismo. Y yo siempre le respondía lo mismo.

─ Me lo quitaré en cuanto entremos dentro y no haya riesgo de que nadie me vea. ─ Dije, indicando con la cabeza a la trastienda.

Ella asintió y la seguí hacia dentro. La tienda no era excesivamente grande, pero aún así era mucho mejor que la mayoría de los puestos que había en la calle. Era un comercio respetado en esta zona, el único que podía tener acceso a las medicinas y los protocolos de red que podía suponer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Además, de que tanto Kai-ra como su familia, siempre habían ayudado a quienes lo necesitaban. En cierto modo, teníamos la misma filosofía de trabajo, solo que todo lo que yo hacía era ilegal.

Así eran las cosas por aquí, éramos como una gran familia, todos nos conocíamos y tratábamos de ayudarnos entre nosotros. Si los que mandaban no lo hacían, teníamos que confiar en la generosidad de nuestros vecinos.

─ Evna sabes perfectamente que aquí nadie te delataría, prácticamente todo el mundo te debe muchísimo. ─ Me dijo Kai-ra.

Una vez que estuve segura de que nadie podría verme, me quité el pañuelo con delicadeza, dejando a simple vista mis facciones. Kai-ra me miró, como cada vez que hacía eso, tratando de disimular su curiosidad. Una vez que mi cara quedaba al descubierto, era imposible negar que yo no era de allí, mis mejillas no tenían el color de mi pelo, y mis labios eran rosados.

─ Ya sé que nadie me traicionaría, pero tampoco quiero poner a nadie en peligro porque sepan quien soy. ─ Dije, con un suspiro, mientras que me sentaba en un taburete que había.

─ Aquí no saben lo que realmente haces, a cualquiera que le preguntes te dirá que piensa que eres una mecánica que usa su talento para ir contra el estado. ─ Me dijo. ─ Supongo que has venido a por tus medicamentos ¿no? ─

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

─ Últimamente me estoy sintiendo algo mareada y con nauseas, te lo digo por si me puedes aumentar la dosis o algo. ─ Le respondí.

Kai-ra se paró un segundo a pensar, antes de asentir para sí misma, y acercarse a una estantería. Abrió uno de los múltiples cajones que había allí y sacó unas gotas. Las miró durante unos segundos para luego tendérmelas.

─ Prueba esto para tu ojo, tendría que reducir los mareos. También ayudaría que te conectaras a la red de vez en cuando, tu cerebro no recibe la cantidad de estímulos que necesita y empieza a robarte demasiados datos visuales, haciendo que te marees. ─ Empezó a decir, mientras que volvía a girarse para coger otro bote del lado contrario.

Yo sabía que el problema estaba en eso, en que mi cabezonería hacía que no me conectase nunca, pero es que me costaba renunciar a una de las cosas que me hacían sentirme más como alguien que pertenece a la Tierra que como alguien que pertenecía a ese planeta. Aunque a estas alturas, no sabía si podría seguir perteneciendo allí. Además, que, permanecer demasiado tiempo conectada hacía que me doliera la cabeza. Por eso prefería trabajar analógicamente.

─ Me dan jaquecas cada vez que me paso mucho tiempo conectada, no estoy acostumbrada a toda esta locura. ─ Mascullé, mientras que subía mis piernas al taburete, para abrazarlas.

Kai-ra soltó una carcajada mientras que se acercaba a mí de nuevo.

─ Solo es una locura porque no estás acostumbrada. Si llevaras toda la vida aquí, como el resto de nosotros, te parecería lo más normal del mundo. ─ Me dijo, tendiéndome un bote con pastillas.

─ Me pasaré el resto de mi vida aquí, debería ir acostumbrándome. ─ Dije, tratando de no sonar tan triste como aquello me hacía sentir.

Kai-ra me puso una mano sobre el hombro, mientras que se agachaba para estar a mi altura, sus ojos rubíes fijos en mí.

─ Sé que todo esto es duro para ti Evna, pero créeme cuanto te digo que desde que estás aquí, la vida de todos los que vivimos ha mejorado muchísimo. Además, estoy segura de que algún regresarás. ─ Me dijo Kai-ra, su tono suave, pero convencida de cada palabra que decía.

Sabía que todo aquello tendría que hacerme sentir mejor, pero nada era capaz de llenar el agujero que había tomado mi pecho como residencia permanente. La tristeza llevaba siendo parte de mí desde que había despertado del crio sueño, y sabía que era algo que me acompañaría hasta el día de mi muerte.

─ A menos que la emperatriz decida regalarme una nave y quitar el bloqueo de la atmósfera, lo dudo mucho. Y es más fácil que me nombren capitana de la patrulla antes de que eso pase. ─ Le dije, estirándome como un gato.

Kai-ra se rio suavemente, sus hombros sacudiéndose ligeramente. Le sonreí, tratando de ignorar la tristeza que siempre sentía cuando hablaba de estos temas. En días como aquel, se hacía difícil fingir que todo estaba bien.

─ Oye que no te he preguntado, ¿qué tal está Kit? ¿Sigue en cama por el dolor ese de estómago que tenía? ─ Me dijo, cambiando de tema. Le agradecía ese gesto, ella siempre sabía cuando tenía que hablarme de otra cosa, para sacarme de la espiral de dolor.

─ Aguantó dos días y medio en cama, luego se pasó a la silla, y ya dice que no le duele, pero creo que es solo para que deje de darle la lata. ─ Mascullé yo, acordándome de la escena que me había montado hacía un par de días.

Yo siempre había sido hijo única, pero, después de haber llegado a este planeta, lo más cercano a un hermano que tenía, era Kit. Le conocí en cuanto llegué, y desde entonces, habíamos sido inseparables. Como yo, no tenía a nadie, y nos prometimos estar el uno para el otro. Y así seguía siendo. Yo le sacaba dos años, o seis ciclos, pero era mi mejor amigo. La única persona en la que podía confiar plenamente.

Obviamente, Kai-ra le conocía. Llevaba una temporada sospechando que quizás le gustaba Kit, pero sabía que, aunque se lo preguntase directamente, no me lo diría. Tampoco era como si pudiera tener una oportunidad con él, ninguna chica la tenía realmente, Kit era gay.

─ Me lo imagino, es incapaz de estar quieto un solo segundo. ─ Dijo Kai-ra, con una sonrisa.

La vi meter cada una de las cosas que me había enseñado antes en una bolsa oscura. Esperaba que me funcionasen todos los medicamente que me había recomendado, era insufrible vivir con los dolores de cabezas y los mareos que me entraban. Algunos días se me hacía imposible trabajar, y dependía de mi trabajo. No me podía permitir descansar, tenía que dar el ciento por ciento de mí.

─ Toma. ─ Me dijo dándome la bolsa. Fruncí el ceño.

─ Pásame la máquina y dime cuanto te debo anda. ─ Le dije, bajándome la manga de la chaqueta que llevaba, dejando ver el brazalete que me permitía poder pagar las cosas.

Kai-ra negó con la cabeza.

─ Considéralo un regalo. El otro día nos ayudaste con la enfermedad de mi madre, y de no ser por ti podría haber sido todo mucho peor. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. ─ Me respondió.

Me acordaba de eso. Me había llamado su padre, desesperado. Le había entrado un virus, informático, y ninguna de sus medicinas ni de los softwares que tenían le hacían efecto. No sabían a quién llamar. Los médicos eran demasiado caros, y ninguno de ellos se acercaría a una persona de nuestro barrio. Yo era la única persona a la que podían acudir.

Que tu propio cuerpo esté conectado a internet era lo que tenía, que los virus informáticos te afectaban a ti directamente. Por eso yo prefería trabajar desde un ordenador, pasara lo que pasara, nada que viniera de la red me podía matar. Pero en un mundo donde todo el mundo está conectado a la red todo el tiempo, era difícil no conectarse. Por eso me sometí a una operación en su día. Mi ojo izquierdo estaba intacto, pero mi ojo derecho podía conectarse a la red superficialmente. Era una chapuza para un problema que radicaba en mi cerebro, pero me servía para salir del paso. Claro que, traía consecuencias como las jaquecas o los mareos.

No era difícil erradicar un virus cuando lo hacías desde un ordenador externo a alguien. Lo difícil era hacerlo cuando tú mismo podías contagiarte. Pero yo no tenía ese problema. Tan solo tenía que conectarme a la red desde mi ordenador y no desde mi persona. Encontrar la raíz del problema y eliminarlo. Además, tenías que saber bastante de programación y de como funcionaban las redes para hacerlo, pero la educación que me dieron en la base me sirvió como fundamentos para continuar con mi formación aquí.

En apenas unos minutos, acabé con el virus que tenía su madre. Les conté que no era un virus muy grave, fastidiaba más de lo que te dañaba, pero que sí que era doloroso. Lo que no les dije era que era un virus que había estado hecho a medida de su madre. Que alguien le había plantado una diana sobre su cabeza lo suficiente valiosa como para plantearse la idea de hacerle un virus específico a ella. Tampoco les dije que sí hubieran tardado unas horas en llamarme, habría perdido la cabeza, y que nadie habría sido capaz de hacer que la recuperara. No, algunas cosas era mejor ocultarlas. Ya investigaría yo por mi cuenta quien estaba haciendo eso.

─ No puedo aceptarlas, son medicinas caras y lo que hice yo apenas fueron unos minutos de trabajo. ─ Le respondí yo.

─ Ay Evna deja de ser tan recta y deja que te regale algo por una vez, que no te va a entrar sarpullido. ─ Suspiró Kai-ra poniendo los brazos en jarra.

 

Sonreí divertida ante su pose, y con un suspiro, acepté. Me venía bien ahorrarme ese dinero, sobre todo cuando me había dado el capricho de comprar la pieza que me había falta, pero odiaba que me regalaran cosas cuando eran tan caras. Sabía que aquí todo lo que se pudiera ganar significaba mejor calidad de vida, y yo ya ganaba suficiente gracias a mi trabajo de hacker como para que me tuvieran que dar cualquier cosa. Al contrario, prefería poder darle más oportunidades a su familia. Pero también sabía que lo del otro día había significado mucho para ellos, y que se sentían en la necesidad de pagarme por ello. Entendía bien ese sentimiento.

─ Lo voy a aceptar, pero porque eres tú, no se lo habría permitido a otra persona, que lo sepas. ─ Le dije seriamente.

─ Me siento muy halagada, la todopoderosa Evna ha aceptado mi ofrenda, he sido bendecida. ─ Me dijo riéndose.

Solté una carcajada. Era agradable reírme durante unos segundos, olvidándome de todas mis preocupaciones. No era algo que pasara a menudo.

─ Una vez en la vida pasa esto, que no se te olvide. ─ Le respondí yo, todavía entre risas.

Unos golpes en la puerta nos interrumpieron, haciendo que todas nuestras risas se quedaran en un segundo plano. Kai-ra se asomó a la puerta, mientras que yo procedí a ponerme el pañuelo sobre mi cara, y a salir tras de ella.

Era un cliente que parecía tener prisa por entrar. Kai-ra procedió a abrirle, dedicándome una sonrisa de disculpa. Yo negué con la cabeza, tratando de indicarle que no pasaba nada. Tenía que atenderle, y, de todas formas, yo tenía que volver a mi casa a seguir trabajando. El hombre entró en la tienda mientras que ella se ponía tras el mostrador, poniendo la cara que solía poner para atender a los clientes, haciendo que pareciera más mayor de lo que realmente era.

─ Bueno, nos vemos, ha sido agradable estar un rato contigo, a ver si algún día cuando acabes te vienes a cenar con Kit y conmigo. ─ Le dije.

Al escucharme, volvió su rostro hacia mí, agitando su mano suavemente, a modo de despedida. Y volvió a seguir atendiendo al hombre que había entrado. Guardé las medicinas en la bolsa que llevaba para transportarlo todo, y salí de la tienda, con una palabra de despedida.

De vuelta en la calle, estaba decidida a volver directamente a mí casa, sin que nada me distrajera esta vez. De hecho, ya tenía todo lo que quería, no me haría falta tener que pararme más. Y eso fue lo que hice. En apenas unos minutos salí de la calle principal, metiéndome por uno de los muchos callejones que había por allí. Había aprendido a moverme por aquel laberinto rápidamente, era eso, o perderme y acabar en algún lado poco deseado. Además, prefería caminar por cualquier callejón estrecho que andar a simple vista en la calle principal. Lo último que quería, era que me sorprendiera alguna patrulla sorpresa.

Normalmente, las patrullas por la paz aquí solían ser bastante permisivas. Muchos de los que eran asignados aquí, venían de esta zona. Así que trataban de proteger a la gente que les importaba, dejando al resto relativamente tranquilos. El problema era que recientemente había muerto el anterior jefe de patrulla, y habían renovado la plantilla. Había más de uno que venía aquí para "limpiar" la zona de impuros. Esos eran de los que teníamos miedo la mayoría de nosotros.

Yo, además, no era de aquí. Por mucha documentación falsa que tuviera, nadie que me viera la cara podía negar que era distinta. Ya no solo porque mis niveles de radiación fueran los más bajos que se podían encontrar en todo el planeta, mi incapacidad para conectarme a la red sin ayuda de mi ojo modificado gritaba que yo no había nacido aquí. Y si ya trataban mal a los que vivían aquí habiendo nacido en el planeta, no quería ni imaginar lo que me habría caído a mí.

Traté de desterrar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Hasta la fecha, había conseguido que no me detuvieran ni una vez y no levantar demasiadas sospechas. Entro eso, y que en el momento de que tuviera algún problema tenía a quien acudir para que me ayudaran, no era algo que me quitara el sueño. Pero siempre estaba la preocupación, el miedo, presente en el fondo de mi mente. Entre otras muchas cosas.

Tras un rato andando por los laberínticos callejones, llegué a la puerta de mi edificio. Lo que en su momento había sido un complejo de apartamentos baratos, hoy ya no era más que escombros reformados para que pudiera ser habitable. Ni en su mejor momento había sido un lugar envidiable para vivir, pero era mi hogar. Más de lo que podían decir muchos del extrarradio. Metí el código en la pantalla, con cuidado de que nadie me estuviera mirando, y la puerta se abrió con un fuerte crujido metálico.

El interior estaba iluminado por un leve haz de luz que entraba por una ventana pequeña. Al venir de la calle, mis ojos tardaron un par de segundos en acostumbrarse a la poca claridad. Me aseguré de que la puerta estuviera cerrada antes de avanzar.

EL portal era amplio, el suelo de un brillante color amarillo, las paredes a juego. Todo era metálico, y estaba ya bastante desgastado, el uso notándose en algunas barandillas. En mitad de la estancia, se encontraban las escaleras. Estas ocupaban la mayor parte del espacio y crecían hasta la parte superior del edificio, imponentemente. La mayoría de las casas que había en el edificio estaban totalmente destruidas. Muchas paredes tiradas abajo, incluso algunas de las que daban al exterior. Por suerte para nosotros, las zonas más altas, se habían conservado casi a la perfección. Solo había hecho falta hacer unas reformas para hacerlas habitables, pero nada que no fuera capaz de terminarse en unas semanas.

Me dirigí al ascensor, o a la versión de este que tenían en el planeta. Pulsé los botones pertinentes, y me miré en el espejo roto que había delante de mí. Desde hacía un tiempo, no era capaz de reconocerme en el espejo. La persona que un día fui prácticamente había desaparecido.

Las pecas seguían en mis mejillas, sí, pero mucho más difuminadas que cuando estaba en la tierra. Asimismo, mi piel estaba adornada con múltiples cicatrices, la más notable la que me recorría el ojo derecho, el ojo de la operación. Este mismo ojo ya no era del cálido color chocolate que en su día era, si no de un frío y mecánico azul. Mi pelo, que siempre había llevado recogido de alguna manera, pero largo, ahora era una maraña de pelos y rizos que parecía que no había sido peinada desde hacía días. Además, en estos años, mis rasgos se habían endurecido, al dejar pasar la redondez típica de la niñez.

El ruido que hizo el ascensor al llegar al piso hizo que me volviese a mirar hacia la puerta. Lamentarse por lo que había perdido era inútil ahora, de todas formas, nunca iba a volver. Me dirigí hacia la entrada de mi casa, quitándome el guante que me cubría la mano, para apoyarla suavemente sobre el lector de huellas. La puerta se abrió rápidamente, haciendo el mínimo ruido posible. Me gustaba mantener las cosas que más usaba bien engrasadas y silenciosas. Me ayudaban en los días de jaquecas, donde mi cabeza no me daba tregua. Avancé hacia dentro, mientras que la puerta se cerraba tras mi entrada.

 

El pasillo de nuestra casa estaba iluminado tenuemente, tal y como lo había dejado yo cuando me había ido de allí. El suelo crujía bajo mis pies, como siempre, dándome la bienvenida a mi hogar. Realmente no era una cosa con excesivos lujos, pero sí que teníamos muchas cosas por el simple placer de tenerlas. Era agradable vivir rodeada de cosas que me gustaban, no todo el mundo podía hacerlo por allí. Me recordaba que todavía había cosas por las que seguir luchando, a pesar de todo.

Me acerqué a la mesa de la cocina, dejando sobre esta las medicinas que había traído. Los restos de la comida seguían todavía sobre la encimera, a pesar de que ya le hubiera dicho a Kit que los recogiera cuando salí de casa. Se habría entretenido con algo y habría pensado que iría a tardar más, y que se podía escaquear. Con un suspiro cerré mi bolsa, caminando hasta el cuarto de Kit. Su puerta estaba cerrada, así que llamé un par de veces antes de entrar.

Allí estaba él, las luces apagadas y la pantalla del ordenador al máximo brillo posible. A pesar de que se podía conectar directamente, prefería usar los ordenadores que yo había reconstruido para hacer cualquier tipo de negocio ilegal. Se suponía que no podía hacer nada mientras que yo no estuviera presente, por sí pasaba cualquier cosa. Al notar que ya no había tanta oscuridad se giró hacia mí, sus ojos púrpuras mirándome con curiosidad.

─ Te dije que fregaras los platos antes de irme. ─ Le regañé, sentándome sobre su cama.

─ Ya lo sé, pero es que tienes que ver esto, alguien ha puesto un encargo rarísimo que nadie en la red puede resolverlo. Llevo ya media hora y es imposible. ─ Me dijo mientras que se echaba hacia al lado con la silla, haciéndome hueco para que me acercara.

La curiosidad pudo con mis ganas de regañarle. Kit era uno de los mejores hackers que había, después de mí, y que él no supiera resolver algo era extraño. Era él el me ayudaba con muchos de mis trabajos, encargándose de partes que eran más tediosas, pero menos peligrosas para él. Me acerqué a su pantalla, mi ojo derecho molestándome ligeramente por el contraste de la luz del ambiente y la de la pantalla. Comencé a leer lo que pedían, y, durante unos segundos, se me antojó imposible.

─ Pásamelo por la red privada, que luego me voy a poner a mirarlo por encima. ¿Cuál es la recompensa? ─ Pregunté, frotándome los párpados con las yemas de los dedos.

─ Decían que no había ninguna, que sí lo resolvías te daban un encargo que sí que es el que tiene la recompensa fuerte. Seguramente sea un farol y no se pueda resolver. ─ Me dijo Kit, esto último rodando los ojos.

Entrecerré los ojos. Tendría que rastrear de donde venía ese encargo para ver hasta que punto podía ser verdad. A pesar de no saber la recompensa, me daba igual. Mi último gran encargo nos había dejado con créditos suficientes para varios meses viviendo por encima de nuestras posibilidades, pero me intrigaba el hecho de que nadie hubiese sido capaz de resolverlo todavía. Como siempre, mi necesidad de demostrarle al mundo que era la mejor hacía que me forzara a hacer este tipo de cosas, incluso arriesgándome a no recibir nada a cambio. Pero una cosa era segura, si alguien podía resolverlo, ese alguien era yo.

Kit subió sus piernas al asiento de la silla, abrazando sus piernas flexionadas. Me miró con una sonrisa felina, sabiendo perfectamente lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza. Siempre lo sabía, era el que mejor me conocía. Le sonreí de vuelta, revolviéndole el pelo. Me acuerdo de que yo solía odiar que me hicieran, y para él era lo mismo. Solté una carcajada al ver su cara de enfado.

─ Debería cortarte el pelo dentro de nada, te están saliendo greñas. ─ Le dije acariciándole suavemente la parte baja del pelo.

─ He estado pensando en dejármelo largo, a ver que tal me queda. ─ Me respondió él, peinándose su pelo oscuro entre los dedos.

Kit tenía el pelo negro y la piel clara. Sus ojos eran violetas, pero no tenía las manchas que solían presentar la mayoría de los habitantes de este planeta. Si no fuera por sus ojos, casi podría parecer alguien de la Tierra. Alguien como yo. Era la única persona que había conocido que no tenía esas manchas, siendo esto la causa de su abandono. Eso era algo de lo que nunca hablábamos, de nuestro pasado. Yo sabía que sus padres le habían abandonado cuando apenas era un crío, y que había vivido solo desde entonces. Y él sabía que yo no era de aquí, que mi misión me había traído, equívocamente, hasta aquí. 


End file.
